Thorns and Rose's Saga, Thus Eclipse
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: Rosemary is a mysteriously aging vampire moving to Domino City to live with her father and brother after her grandmother passes, the very first night she is in Japan, she unexpectedly meets the love of her soul BakuraXOc
1. Chapter 1 the Beginning

**Rose; Mwhahahahaha! **

**Me; *Sighs* Why are YOU writing this, Rose?**

**Rose; Because I'm better at it then YOU, Hikari!**

**Me; *Sighs*ANYWAY! Rose is already trying to finish on Chappie ten, so this WILL be updated. **

**This fic was inspired by Stephenie Meyers "The Twilight Saga" **

**Warning; Maybe some language and some blood later.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Living in Domino City Japan would be tolerable, I told myself on the flight to Japan from Egypt. I'm Rose Montgomery, a young, highly intelligent vampire. Yes, I drink human blood, but no, I don't burn in the sunlight. I sparkle, like in Twilight. And just to answer that question, no, this is far different from Twilight. This isn't about a human girl falling in love with a vampire who yearns for her blood more then anyone else's, this isn't about a _mortal_ girl involved with vampires and werewolves. This is a story about a young girl, an mysteriously aging vampire who was moving to a town and met someone different. I was moving to Domino after my grandmothers departure, moving back with my father and older brother - both I hadn't seen since I was four.

I didn't want to leave Egypt, my friends Malik and Ryou. But I had too, there were some people who'd discovered my secret, a group of sorts, and if they knew about my friends…. I could never forgive myself.

Picture if you will; A fifth teen-year-old girl shaped like an hourglass with long, sharp and messy, lavenderish white hair. Egyptian blue-gold eyes with sharp pupils. Snow-pale skin impossible to tan. And shinning teeth with two, small, almost unnoticeable white fangs. That's me.

Anyway, the plane landed around 6;15pm. My father, Ak, and my brother, Yami, were waiting for me inside the airport building. Along with Yami's best friend, Jonouchi Katsuya. (Rose;….you…you gave my dad the name Ak….? Me;….Shut up, it's the best I could think of! Rose; Right…)

I exited the plane and looked up at the dimming sky, no sun left. Thankfully. No one knew I was a vampire, not even my grandmother knew. And hopefully, no one would ever discover my secret here. How I always managed to keep such an impossible secret took hard labor, something I was already accompanied with.

Once I walked into the airport with my two bags full of clothing and items I'd wanted to bring, I searched for Ak and Yami. Not completely knowing what they look like, I hadn't seen or talked to them in so long. Then I saw a tri-color haired teenager waving at me with a huge smile, oh yes, that's probably Yami.

I didn't wave, just put on a grin and calmly walked over. "Um….you're Yami, right?" I asked curiously, not completely knowing yet having a feeling of certainty. He just smiled and nodded, he was older then me - probably sixteen or seventeen. He had tri-color hair of black, pink and yellow. Spiked pink tips in a star-like shape with blonde banes, three clung to the side of his check - one of those behind his ear, though hung more out. And two that hung away from his opposite check. And three extra blonde spikes that stuck up, one, the middle, looked as a lightning bolt would. He had sharp, wicked violet eyes like my grandmother had. He also had peach skin like she had. I was beginning to miss her more and more even as I looked at my supposed brother….

He wore a navy blue leather jacket with matching pants, his shirt was black and he wore a strange blue collar-like-belt around his neck. His shoes were black, small high heels with small leather belts around the front and back.

"Yes, and you're Rose, right? I have a picture of you, but…" He reached into his pocket, looking down at it as though he could see through the fabric. I followed his gaze just in time to see him bring out a small, old picture from his leather pocket. He held it out for me to see. "It's kinda old…"

I nodded in agreement. Imprinted on the small surface of the picture was a little mortal girl with short, messy, dark pink hair and wide, adorable Egyptian blue eyes with peach skin. A wide, adorable little smile curving her small lips. She wore a pink dress with little flower designs, her feet bare as the picture was tooken as she was running through the beach with a younger, irresponsible looking version of Yami.

I'd changed once I was Turned - in more then one sense - everything about me was probably different - my personality just grew more mature then others with every year, by the time I was seven I could read a seven hundred page book without trouble. After I'd realized what I was, I knew I couldn't act so smart or anything. I wanted to be normal. So I acted the intelligence of the proper age.

I didn't have a _master, _of sorts, to teach me what I was. In a way, you could say, I was abandoned by my Creator. So I learned on my own to deal with the scent of mortals blood, a reason I'm not describing it to you. Why should I? I'm not bothered about it at the moment, but I certainly will be later.

"It looks…just like I did…." I said slowly, the double meaning was almost secret.

"When did you die your hair and start wearing color-contacts?" He asked politely, then waited.

I shrugged. "Few years ago…" I knew this was awkward for both of us, and at the moment, I didn't exactly want to deal with it. Maybe tomorrow, after I've settled into my new home. And no, I never slept - the only reason _vampires_ did was because they were bored during the day and had nothing to do but stand in a dark room being miserable and finding new ways to hate themselves. I, on the other hand, just read a book. Didn't want nor care to waste time.

"Where's A - dad?" Have to get used to calling him _dad _instead of Ak, hell, I wasn't even used to calling him Ak.

I could smell the relief as he spoke, hearing it was more obvious. "He's using the restroom right now, he'll be out in a minute. And Jonouchi's outside talking to his sister,"

"Jonouchi…. And he's your best friend?"

He nodded. "Yep, you'll like him - he's a bit of comedian at times, but that's normal for him. Oh and be prepared to get hugged, he's very excited to met you. Family reasons, I think." He smiled despite something he was a bit edgy about. What, I wonder?

Hugging a mortal, that'll be new though. "Hugging….not really my _thing." _At least I as being partly honest.

"Yo! Yami! Is dhat Rose?" Shouted a blonde teenager as he ran over, smiling excitedly. He had brown eyes, I could tell because of my sharp vision. Peach skin, wearing a blue t-shirt and cream colored jacket with blue jeans. His sneakers were white and blue, one shoe lace untied.

And then, it happened. I saw the vision….

"_So dhis is -__ Ahhh!" He tripped. _Yes, I saw visions, but they weren't always for certain. Future has a way of playing against you, it just takes time to realize what piece you are and how to use things to your advantage without breaking the rules. I was already playing against fate, and I knew how to stop this..

"Wait!" I shouted as quietly as I could as not to make a scene, I was grinning softly as I held up my slim index finger, gesturing for him to wait. He immediately went confused and stopped, puzzled, blinking. Yami was just as confused and curious.

I kept the grin as I gripped my bags tighter and walked over to Jonouchi, Yami curiously following me behind. I walked over to Jonouchi and - and even though it would drive my thirst insane - gently hugged him in greeting. "You're Jonouchi, Yami told me about you." I pulled away and put on a convincing grin as I looked up at his confused face.

His confused frown melted into a happily smile. "And yur dad and big bro heres' told me about you. Even showed me a cute liddle picture too."

If I could, I would've blushed. "Oh, that's….embarrassing…." I murmured.

He laughed. "Don't blame _me, _now. _THEY" _he pointed at Yami and someone else behind me, whom, I guessed, was Ak. "did it!"

I turned to where he was pointing and my eyes widened, I hadn't expected to - or known I truly _could_ - be so shocked, surprised, speechless, astonished, when I saw Ak. My father. I hadn't seen him since before my human memories started, I'd never even seen a picture of him or my mother or brother. He was middle aged, his features were like Yami's only far, far more mature. His eyes were gray, light and familiar. His skin was lightly tanned, his beard matching his long brown hair. He wore a gray t-shirt and blue jacket with matching jeans, a thick brown belt and brown shoes.

I blinked, he seemed just as shocked as I was.

I'd never known these types of emotion before, such astonishment and the feeling of tears. First I lost my beloved grandmother, who looked so similar to Ak and Yami. The funeral would be here, in Domino City, in a few weeks. That was already unbearable to endure, and it took all I had to keep from shedding rain-drop tears of red liquid. And now, I see my father, someone I hadn't seen since I was a young mortal, and the tears felt just as hard to hold. But I held them still.

Ak grinned down at me once he was near us and embraced me in a hug that seemed a Millennia awaited for, I could've sworn he was crying a little. "My little Rose…" He whispered too lowly for any mortal to hear, but hey, I'm not mortal here.

I hugged him back awkwardly, what the hell was it with everyone and hugging? At least Yami didn't hug me! From behind, I heard Jonouchi aw stupidly.

I pulled away and glared at the emotionally sarcastic teen. "Shut up you,"

But he did not take offense to my mocked voice, he simply wiped a fake tear away, talking mockingly, girly. "But it's just so….ahh." He dramatically fell, I rolled my eyes. Idiot….I can tell we'll get along _perfectly. _

I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him with a mysterious grin. "Does your boyfriend ever get tired of your emotions?"

"No, but my girlfriend does." He grinned back at me, trying to reflect my grin, something close to impossible. He skipped over and set an arm around my shoulder, Ak and Yami giving him wry gazes. Of course, we were all aware he was joking - but I _loved _to twist the future sometimes. "She complains a lot…" He spoke, I knew he was referring to me, and he gave a teasingly annoyed look. I put my hands on my hips. "Yeah, my boyfriend's waaay to weird - always acting so emotional, like a girl." I remarked, shaking my head dramatically. "How do I live with him?"

He chuckled. "How could _I _live without _her?" _He leaned over to playfully kiss me, but I laughed and slipped from his arms before he could even try.

"Sorry, unfaithful guys aren't my type." I looked back with a helpless gaze. "You should go tell her I said hi, though." I turned away dramatically.

Yami was clearly suppressing the urge to laugh as we walked through the slightly crowded airport, Ak was a little uneasy and confused though. I grinned at this whilst my eyes were hidden, such moronic mortals. But I felt love for them such as I felt for my grandmother.

What really made me suspicious, however, was the incomprehensible reason Ak, Yami and Jonouchi did not seemed affected by my paleness. As though they'd secretly betted I'd tan in a few months time. Oh, I bet fifty bucks that _doesn't _happen.

The ride to my new home was probably the longest one ever, it was silent. An awkward silence that lingered. Although Jonouchi was a bit of a distraction, poking at my arm from the back seat constantly to keep himself occupied. When I got totally annoyed, I'd reach back and lightly hit him a few times. I was strong, far stronger then any mortal. If I'd hit him any harder, I probably would've crushed his arm. I then wondered if he would still try that if he knew I was a vampire.

Once we arrived I was surprised to see the house, something I remembered slightly and distantly. It was two-story, brown wooden and a bit old. There was a large lawn of healthy, beautiful green grass and rose bushes. The driveway and walkway was paved, clean and hard. The roof was invisible to the dark night sky, but I could see it was a dark gray with my skillful, highly developed sight.

After we parked and exited from the old vehicle, Jonouchi said he'd see Yami and I tomorrow at school. He then teasingly kissed my check and said 'See you tomorrow, babe' before leaving. Was it always going to be like this with him? Ah, I could live with that. The moron.

We were all silent as we entered the sweet smelling house, the living room was pale, cream colored. The couches were dark thin velvet that looked comfortable enough to sleep on, the carpeting was pale and smelt fuzzy. There was a large flat screen in front of the set of couches, along with a beautiful gold and red rug. The kitchen was light wooden, white tiled and very usable. Filled with some technology such as a microwave, toaster, refrigerator, stove, dish washer and coffee maker.

I sighed, it felt good to be home, well, not so sure about home yet, but at least somewhere I could consider home.

Ak and Yami gave me a complete tour of the house, Yami's room, Ak's room and finally my room. I was surprised to see it fully prepared for me. The walls were old lavender, years old, I could tell by the aged smell and appearance. The carpet seemed to had been replaced, now a light cream color. There was two windows beside each other, thin framed and covered by beautiful purple curtains. The bed looked comfortable, smelt fresh and clean also. It was covered by a soft, lavender blanket with blended flowers of paleness. The pillows were white and smelt more comfortable then they looked. I might actually sleep tonight just to see what it feels like.

There was a beautiful wooden desk beside the door, with a computer chair, and a few novels that seemed to be cleaned off. I was nearly speechless. Nearly. This room was so similar to the one I had in Egypt, I felt like crying again.

"Thank you," I whispered, setting my bags onto the desk. I looked behind, smiling at Ak and Yami. "I didn't…expect to be so comfortable here."

Ak smiled. "You're welcome, Rose. Just get yourself settled in and everything, I'm going downstairs to get dinner started." I nodded and he walked away, he was going cooking unions, cut potato's and cut bacon. Uh! I _hate _unions! I could stand human food - but unions? GAH! I nearly shuddered at the mere _mention!_

"He's cooking unions, and cut potato's and bacon." Yami informed awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do. How silly, I already knew what Ak was cooking. I suppressed the urge to say so, though.

"Awesome," I commented instead of what I actually wanted to say. "Love unions…" I lied! And _hated _it! Definitely washing my mouth out with soup after he leaves! DEFINITLY!

"Hope so…um…see ya," he awkwardly walked away, and I sighed in relief. I closed the door calmly, silently, then covered my mouth and darted at blurring speed to my bathroom! I felt I wanted to throw up now, not because of the lie I'd told - but for some other reason. I didn't know.

When I lifted my head from the clean toilte, I looked down and saw blood. Not a good sign. I'd hunt tonight, definitely.

After another violent attack from my stomach I wiped the drops of blood that had fallen onto the seat and tiled floor, then wiped my mouth before going downstairs.

Dinner was….tolerable…. The unions tasted like burnt dirt, but I endured it. No one talked, it was so silent I thought I would actually burst. But once again, I endured it. After finishing off the horribly tasting meal I said goodnight to Ak and Yami, then went up stairs at human speed, only to blur into my room and groan in agony. As tolerable s dinner was as a human - I couldn't escape being a vampire very long. The burning in my throat was starting to flame, soon it would be too painful and I would lose my self-control. Bad thing when you now live with two humans.

I set a slightly trembling hand to my throat, trying to think of something _other _then the humans and the sudden attack of their blood scent. Movies! Books! Uh….think, Rose! Think! Emma by Jane Austin! Uh…..oh Ra, this was already pointless and stupid! Am I on a game show? Lets see, I want to say the answer is C; idiotic, but I'm going to go with A; POINTLESS! _Ding, Ding, Ding_! I won, hooray! You'd be surprised, but being a vampire isn't quite as exciting as you'd first think.

I sighed and waited, calming myself. I walked over to my bags and unpacked my clothes for a distraction, putting them in a wooden dresser. Then I unzipped a hidden pocket and brought out my most prized possession, a golden framed picture of my grandmother and I a few years ago. She was smiling, hugging me on her birthday. Both of us were covered in colorful silly string and cake that transformed into makeup instantly after I'd ate some. It was so fun, and everyone had joined into the cake fight. Of course, the cake tasted like bugs to me, but I never complained.

I blinked back tears and set the picture on the night stand beside my bed, then quickly turned the lamp on as I heard footsteps nearing my room. The door opened slowly, it was Ak coming to check on me.

"You okay, Rose?" He asked concernedly, then waited patiently. I looked at him, having already banished my tears, and nodded.

"Yeah, A - dad. Just unpacking a few extra things…." C'mon, leave! My throat was burning with the scent of his blood and beating heart, and I was trying very hard not to do something I would soon regret.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right down the hall if you need anything…okay?"

I nodded, smiling. "Okay….dad." Uh! Saying that…..dad…..even calling him Ak was strange! "Thank you."

He smiled back. "Goodnight Rose…"

"Goodnight….dad…." Bite your tongue or something, Rose! I told myself, then did. I couldn't do it - I'd never forgive myself if I hurt him.

He gently closed the door and I nearly screamed, the sound escaping in a low rasp of agony. I shook my head and quickly put on a jacket before shutting off the lamp and blurring toward the windows. I opened one and the moon light shined onto my pale skin, my darkening eyes. My sharp fangs.

I jumped out smoothly and effortlessly, landing silently and painlessly onto the lawn. I looked back at the house, all the lights were off. Good. I quickly inhaled the calming air of the night and exhaled, closing my eyes to search…

I ran through the sleeping town, observing things so I could remember them correctly when I wanted to return home. It had been an hour and I _still _couldn't find anyone, I wasn't the sort to break into houses - I usually just waited until they were outside. But now…. Gr, I was going insane! So thirsty it seemed unbearable.

And then I caught a scent, a delicious scent that made me shudder. I grinned crookedly and immediately ran toward the all-too alluring scent. I was guessing it was so memorizing because my thirst was becoming painful.

I stepped into the darkness as I saw the source of the sweet scent, he was maybe a year older then me. And very handsome, beautiful in his own cruel way. He had smooth, almost cruelly breath-taking features, his shadow was as dark as mine with the silver mist of the moon. His eyes were dark brown, beautiful and evil just like his face. He had pale skin that glowed against the light-posts he passed and shined the whitest silver when walking against the moonlight. He had long, messy, wild and sharp banes that framed his face white hair that reached a little below his shoulder blades, banes framing his features. His posture was smooth and settle as he walked, his hands in his gray jean pockets. He wore a black leather trench coat and dark blue and white striped dress-shirt. His sneakers were black and lavender.

No, I wouldn't take too much blood from him. He was too breath-taking of a mortal, far too breath-taking. I stepped out from the darkness and in my usual blurring speed appeared in front of my stunning victim. But I rose a confused eyebrow as he looked un-frightened, unworried, unsurprised, unaffected at me. He looked so casual, _I _was beginning to worry already.

"Listen," I said sternly as he began to talk, setting two fingers to his lips as he was about to speak, his skin was a bit cold. "I'm going to make this quick, unmemorable and easy for you and I both. Now, don't scream, because I _will _get angry if you cause attention to the sleeping mortals. Got that? You don't need to know who I am, what I am, or anything. You won't remember a thing. I promise," my mouth was beginning to water at the scent of his blood, I removed my fingers from his lips. "Any words from my victim?" I asked politely, almost yearning to hear if his voice was as cruel as his features.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked curiously, I was right, his voice was so deep and light, and he spoke evenly, yet lowly, flatly. NOT fearfully?

"No," I couldn't imagine destroying his model-of-a-man. "I'm going to drink your blood and go. All right? Just think of it as a….short slumber. You'll wake up some time in the morning and go on with your life not remembering any of this, ya drunk." I smirked at the fake stories joke.

He shrugged, unaffected still. "I don't drink, but all right, I can't guarantee I won't remember this tomorrow, though. I've a very _fond _memory," he smirked. Ah, stupid, I get it. This'll be easier then I thought.

I didn't see any vision, I couldn't focus clear enough to pay attention anyway. I leaned close, wrapping my arms around the handsome mortal, my lips inches from his pale neck. I chuckled icily. "We'll see about that…" I whispered, then kissed his neck before biting my sharpened fangs into him as painless for him as I could manage.

I heard his heart pounding like drums in my ears. There was probably no pain for him now, only my fangs penetrating his neck would hurt. And it wouldn't even hurt briefly, merely a small second. A brief sting, perhaps.

I moaned, his blood was delicious. I had to keep in mind I didn't want to drink all of it, he was too handsome…I sincerely couldn't imagine ever hurting him like that. But I could not get enough!

I felt something holding my head, cradling slim hands, it seemed like. I pulled away with much difficult effort, I was filled enough for a few days. I could control myself better now. I licked at the wound, cleaning it, sealing it so he wouldn't bleed to death. I gulped and looked up at him, loosening my hold on him. "That's all I wanted…." I pulled away from his loose hold and licked up the blood at the edge of my mouth. "Mmmm…" I looked at him again, he was weak, but _still _unaffected!

"Now, this won't hurt a bit." I told him leisurely, as not to frighten him further - if he was even frightened to begin with. Then I cupped his flawless face with my pale, more eased hands. He shook his head and set his hands over mine as I was about to close my eyes, but instead of completely closing them I simply blinked confusedly.

"Don't…" He told me seriously, his eyes nearly knocking me out. "It's useless, I'm like you - I'm not effected by other vampires."

My eyes widened, "What….?" I whispered, confused. Did I just drink blood from another vampire - no, he didn't _smell _like a vampire. He smelt all too human, a _delicious _human, at that. No! Bad Rose!

"No, I'm not a vampire - I'm only half. Now go home, don't ask any questions. Just go,"

Before I realized it, rain began to pour over our heads. I sighed as cold drops of water gently hit my face, hair, everything it would reach. I looked up into the dark night then looked back at my mysterious and absurdly handsome victim. I glared at him and pushed him blurrily against the nearest wall, snarling angrily, I didn't use all my strength - I just used what I could to make it hard to escape from but not damaging.

He was still calm, his eyes beginning to glow red. I blinked confusedly as his dark eyes turned to red-brown, his lips set in a formal line. "Go now, or I'll make you." He hissed angrily, and I released him. Another vampire….

I gasped and backed away further, by now I would've seen a vision…. But why _hadn't _I? And then I felt it, a violent tug in my stomach, my mouth watering - not with his suddenly more delicious scent but with something else…. Just like earlier.

I gasped again and my eyes widened, I needed to get away, I wouldn't fight as I usually would in this situation. Or as I _thought _I would in this situation, rather. I'd never known other vampires even existed in my world, I guess I was wrong. It was stunning and fascinating at the same time, I was rapidly overwhelmed.

I blinked and covered my mouth, blurrily running to a near by standing trash can. I didn't care about my victim anymore, I just bent my head in the trash can.

"Overwhelming, huh?"

I lifted my head, panting, shaking slightly. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve carelessly, then glared at him. "You know what's wrong with me…?" Why I kept puking?

He laughed evilly, his eyes still red-brown, then crossed his arms, a wicked grin curving his pale lips. "Nothing is _wrong _with you, per se. It's just a natural instinct when moving to a new location, your body isn't used to the new smells - the new _tastes." _

"And how the hell would _you _know?" I demanded seriously, my hands gripping the edges of the trash can incase my stomach decided to betray me again. "Go away before I…." I gulped, the scent filling my senses. No! Not him - even though he was some sort of vampire who pissed me off, not him… I wasn't even thirsty for Ra's sake!

I wanted to hiss at him, but I didn't feel the need to explode into the trash can again - so I just glared. Yeah, glaring; Good.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'm afraid of a little girl like _you." _

Oh, he did NOT just CALL ME THAT! I hissed at him, then regretted it. I quickly bent my head far into the garbage can, leaning until my feet dangled a few feet from the ground. I lifted my head, wiped my mouth, then glared at him. "Don't. Call. Me. Little. Girl." I warned through clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes yet again and patted my shoulder before walking away. "See you tomorrow, kid."

I growled angrily, turning to him. That was it, the last straw, I was gonna - oh, c'mon! He was gone? Damnit!

I went walking for a few hours instead of going home, I didn't _want _to go home. I wanted to feel free, knowing one day I would be exiled to it. The rain poured harder, colder, but I was perfectly fine other then my confusion. There was another vampire, or maybe half-vampire, in town. What was his name though…? And why did I hesitate to attack him? Because he was _handsome? _Gah! NEVER been so STUPID!

I'd kick something once my anger wanted to explode a few times, then after I realized how ridiculous I was being, I decided to get out of the rain - Ak and Yami would notice my wet clothing.

"_Rose? Rose! Are you out there?" Yami shouted._

"_Rose?" Jonouchi shouted. _

"_Where are you, Rose?" Shouted Ak._

I gasped, I had to get home before they woke up and discovered my absence. They didn't need to send a search party for a vampire whilst an unfamiliar vampire roamed the streets. So I blurrily, easily, nanosecond speed, ran home.

I remembered the surroundings I passed on the way out, it helped me when I was trying to find the house. After a few minutes I stood on the grass lawn of the front yard, relieved to find all the lights off and the un-humanly hearable sound of their slow, even breathing from their rooms. I sighed and smoothly, roughly kicked off the ground near my windows. I, as quietly as I could, set my foot on the bottom framing of the open window. Then I gracefully lunged into the room, turning quickly to snap the window shut. Then paused, I did that too quickly and loudly!

I could already hear Ak awaking from his slumber. Not good! At blurring speed I changed into some recently bought pajamas, hiding the wet clothes in the bathroom, then I made my hair less messy, not too much, but enough to fool Ak. Within a matter of seconds, I was settled in my bed, curled in a believable ball, under the blankets. Did humans snore? Did _I _snore? Oh Ra, who cares?

I took a deep breath and waited a few minutes, then the door cracked open a peek. I could hear the motion of the wood moving, I kept perfectly at ease, like I'd been asleep for hours.

Then after minute I heard the door close again, oh the sound was a little irritating - but not unbearable. I sat up, the blankets sliding down to my waist. I looked at the door, waiting, listening closely. I heard Ak go back into his room and crawl into bed, minutes later he was asleep. Snoring.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, I would have to get used to this. Sneaking out, being extremely quiet… It was easier with my grandmother because she was a heavy sleeper, but now….. I sighed and walked over to the desk with my bags still set on. I reached into my unzipped bag and brought out my laptop, setting down as I seated myself at the computer chair in front of it. I turned the laptop on and waited, might as well check my e-mail.

I had one message, from Ryou. I closed my eyes before I even clicked onto the internet.

_Dear Rose, _

_What's up?_

_Malik and I are skate boarding down the Pyramids at the moment, we're going to Florida for awhile with the money we saved. By the time you get this we're probably already on the plane. .Sigh. Wish you could've come…. _

_But anyway, how's Japan? It must be awesome to be with your dad and big brother. _

_Miss ya, talk to ya soon! Malik says hi and ouch, he just fell._

I grinned, then replied on my e-mail.

_Dear Ryou,_

_Doing great, got hugged by a strange guy - a.k.a my brothers best friend. That was kinda….weird, but not unbearable XD! _

_Sounds fun to be skate boarding down the Pyramids - just don't get killed, okay? Hope you guys have fun in Florida without me, oh that's possible XD! _

_Japan's….I dunno yet, I haven't exactly _gone _anywhere but the Airport and my new house, lol. But the sights here are _awesome, _from what I've seen anyway. Ak's cool, Yami looks like he came from the rainbow - his hair could frighten a _dog, _for Ra's sake! It's actually rather amusing to look at his hair, why it's like that - I'll NEVER know. _

_How are you and Malik?_

_Miss you too, talk to ya when I can. Tell Malik to be behave and hope he hasn't injured himself too much! Lol._

I grinned to myself and clicked off the internet, not much to occupy myself on the computer - I'm not in the mood to look up any Archeological things like ancient clothing or something…. And music on YouTube doesn't sound so appealing at the moment.

I turned off the laptop and swung around in the chair, now facing the dark room that I saw all-to clearly. I'm not in the mood to read - surprisingly. I've read every book I have, so what's the point? Might as well sleep….. Huh, that'll be new a experience.

I blurred into the dark bathroom and kicked my wet clothes to the side of the bathroom, I'll wash em' tomorrow. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my reflection perfectly. I shook my head and turned away.

After I fixed my hair back to its gorgeous sharpness and mess I walked into back into the room, I looked out the still-open window and sighed, being in Egypt so long; I'd gotten used to telling time without using clocks. Just something my grandmother taught me.

Oh, and just to answer a question you're probably asking, no, vampires don't need to shower or anything. We're always perfect, in that sense.

It was about 4;30am, so that gave me an hour until I had to wake up for school. Ah, I didn't need to sleep - so no problem with staying awake all day and night… sigh…and eternity.

I climbed into the soft, comfortable bed wearing the same pajamas I'd worn to fool Ak. I settled in, relaxed myself and rested my head on the pillow. Wow, I was right, they were more comfortable then they looked. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep for the first time since my mortal years.

* * *

**Bakura; *Hugs Rose* You're so cool!**

**Rose; Thanks**

**Me; O.o...er...*Whispers to Ryou* Think she's gone mental?**

**Ryou; *Shrugs* Maybe.**

**Me; *Gives kitty eyes* Pwease review**


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

**Bakura; So wait...let me get this straight; Rose is telling you what to write and people are actually reviewing this?**

**Me; *Sighs* Yes.**

**Bakura; You just got back from the shadow realm because you said you didn't want to write her story anymore..**

**Me; Yes.**

**Bakura; And you're thinking this is better then any fanfic you've done before...**

**Me; No, I said it was a more improved story - all my stories are good...sorta...**

**Bakura; *Looks at Rose* Well done,**

**Rose; *Smiles and nods* Thank you,**

**Rose; I'm NOT Kazuki Takahashi, so how the hell could I own Yugioh? If I owned it - it would be waaay more evil and Bakura would win ALL THE TIME!**

**Me; -_-...*Sighs* I do not own Yugioh...**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Confusion

The morning began differently then I was routine to; Ak was cooking breakfast instead of my grandmother, who used to cook something _close _to what seemed presentable to what they should eat instead of simple eggs and bacon with toast. Yami was in the living room fully dressed and readied for the day alike myself, only he wasn't quite as school-prepared as I was. He sat on the couch wearing a black long sleeved shirt that clung to his upper body, and navy blue leather pants with socks. Every few minutes he would set a hand through his tri-colored hair and sigh, reading some of his school books.

I sighed, today I wore a pink jacket that was buttoned, a white shirt with a short collar, a medium sized blue bow and a matching mini skirt and shoes. A silver and red bracelet around my wrist. I don't think a vampire could look any more ridiculous…. I walked over to the couch and leaned over Yami's shoulder to get a better look at what he seemed so frustrated about.

I wanted to laugh, but didn't. "You're confused about _history?" _I asked confusedly.

He jumped a little, startled at my unexpected voice. He looked back after a few seconds of calming himself, and I felt a certain sisterly satisfaction for startling him. Dunno why. "Uh…yeah, I'm just confused about…crowns…and some other stuff…" He was embarrassed by telling me, being I was partly a stranger to him. But I understood, the feeling was sort of mutual.

"Well," I looked at the book. "Maybe I can help - I learned some history a while back. What's this crown?" I asked, pointing at a blue crown the great Pharaoh's wore during a war, I covered the name and lettering with my pale, smooth hands.

"Uh…." It took him a few minutes before he could answer. "Upper Egypt…?" Was he seriously _guessing?_

"Nope," I removed my hand from the name and he sighed. "War Crown."

"Oh…."

I grinned. "No worries, Yami. I'll help ya out - "

"Breakfast!" Ak shouted from the kitchen and Yami immediately shut the book, smiling hugely at me afterward.

"_After _breakfast." He told me, jumping over the back of the couch and walking into the kitchen.

…. When does breakfast overlap - oh, right, he's human….forgot. Breakfast had better not taste like burnt dirt or I will start to complain.

Breakfast was silent as dinner had been last night, and thankfully the meal didn't taste as bad as I was used to. The only human food that appealed to me in the best/smallest way was plain, home made vanilla ice cream like my grandmother used to make when it got too hot. Which seemed every day back then - oh hell, it _was _every day back then.

I helped Yami with his history as best I could with the few brief minutes we had left before leaving for school, trying not to seem smart or snotty about it. Then we left for school, something I wasn't completely used to - I usually _ran _to school unless my grandmother wanted to drive me.

Today was cloudy and raining as it had been last night, and I was thankful. This was something I would easily get used to, in Egypt it was much harder to hide myself from the sun, so I'd always wear long shirts, jeans and hats - which almost burned me alive 'cause of the heat. But believe it or not I _liked _the heat - not to that extreme, but I liked warm things like hot drinks, food, sun light. It was something to distract me from the constant ice I felt. But of course, I was accustomed to it.

The ride to school was silent, and I was so very thankful to see my new school once we finally pulled into the parking lot. It was full of sport cars, trucks, some vans here and there, this I was already used to. Once we parked I stepped out of the front seat at a human pace, my black short-heels making a small 'click' sound as I stepped onto the parking lot. I stared up at the school as Yami exited from the back seat, going to stand beside me. I felt more then saw his grin. "Happy to see your new school?"

I nodded with a slight grin. "Yeah…it's…." I wasn't speechless, I just seemed that way. I was thinking 'marvelous', but that would probably make me seem too obvious.

"I know," he agreed, not fully understanding just how _happy _I was.

"C'mon," I told him, then gave a quick glance at Ak, who watched us from the drivers seat with a grin. "See ya after school…..dad." Uh! NOT used to that yet! But he smiled at my obvious effort, he knew it was going to take a while until I got used to calling him that. How he knew that, I didn't know.

"See ya dad." Yami told him simply, expectedly used to saying that, of course.

He waved at us. "See you two later," I could hear the satisfaction of saying 'two' instead of 'you' for once, it must've been so hard for him. He had two children and only raised one. How exactly did I even wined up living with my _grandmother? _She'd never told me…..I would have to bring up that conversation later with Ak or Yami.

I sighed and turned back to the school with a grin - oh what the hell? My eyes widened, my mouth dropped open and if my heart were beating it would've skipped a necessary beat. The familiar scent and sight of _someone _swayed through my senses... That strange beautiful guy last night who said he was like me, no…maybe I was dreaming…but, I NEVER DREAMT! I only saw visions - and those don't count!

I froze completely, staring at the dark brown eyed teenager dressed in a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt and a navy blue leather jacket and pants.

"Rose?" Yami asked, going to stand in front of me with a concerned look at my sudden shock. "You okay?"

I blinked and snapped back from the memories last night when I'd met my nameless victim, then I found myself looking at the worried violet eyes of Yami. "Oh! I'm….fine." I shook my head slightly, trying to concentrate. I was getting thirsty at the memory, that was BAD!

"You sure? I can call dad and have him come pick you up if you don't feel up to this just yet…" He was already pulling out his cell phone.

I shook my head, this time in denial. "No, no, I'm fine. Just a little….shocked - I'll get over it."

He looked unconvinced, hesitant too. "You sure?"

Why can't he just believe me and let it go? "Yes, lets get going." I didn't wait, I just walked passed him at human pace, almost stomping. What was that guy _doing _here? Was he just another student? Probably… Just stay away from him, Rose, and don't think of him, and you'll be fine… I told myself but doubted it once I said it.

There was a crowd of admiring girls suddenly staring at him as though he were the hottest movie star in the world. I even saw a gawking teenaged girl drool as she tripped over a bush, I rolled my eyes. He isn't _that _hot! Oh, that was a BIG lie, and I absolutely knew that.

Wait - no, it isn't, gah! Why am I arguing with myself? Screw it, he's _good looking - _that's it! He's good looking and nothing more….damnit, I need to stop lying to myself….. I allowed myself a quick glance at the handsome human, er, _half _human, only to gasp when I saw him smirking at me. I swallowed and looked away, toward the school.

"Hey, babe, miss me?" Spoke the familiar voice of Jonouchi, then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up at him with an almost bored look. He wore the same as Yami, navy blue leather jacket and leather pants, only his shirt was cream colored today.

"Indubitably." I answered, not exactly caring.

He laughed. "Sure your boyfriend doesn't mind my arm 'round ya?" He shrugged the arm around my shoulders, his breathing easy and even. Oh, he thinks he's hot, doesn't he?

"Nah - he'll beat you up maybe, but that won't hurt….a little." I warned teasingly.

He laughed, clearly unaffected and amused by my reference to him. "Oh, my girlfriend'll be pissed about that."

"And your boyfriend?"

"He'll cry a lot."

We walked into the schools main hallway and I sighed, glad I went out last night. The scent of the human blood was strong - but not unbearable to endure, I could manage, I managed to act _normal _at my old school. So that had to count for something.

Above our heads, hanging in the large hallway in bold lettering, was a large banner with a special design on it. **BIG GAME THIS SATURDAY! DOMINO HIGH Vs. RIBBON ACADEMY;**(1)

I blinked, a Duel game? Right.

Yami disappeared after I saw the banner, but I could tell he was going to class - for what reason I've no clue. Ah, wait…..

"_Hey, Yami," spoke a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing the same outfit as I was. "hope you do good at the big game," she was smiling at him, sitting at the opposite desk._

_Yami nodded, slightly blushing. "I'm gonna try…"_

_She smiled wider at him. "I know you'll do good."_

Oh, it was about a girl! HA! Well, I'm in a better mood now! I'll be laughing all day!

Jonouchi gave me a complete tour of the school, and in all honesty - he was a bit irritating, he talked constantly, even if it wasn't about certain rooms in the school, certain students who were _awesome _at math, and so on. Mostly he just talked about the teachers and students, from Mr. James Bakura's art class - to one of his and Yami's best friends; Hiroto Honda.

Surprisingly only about twenty minutes had passed, and Jonouchi kept reassuring me our first class didn't begin until eight-oh-four since the teacher - Mrs. Shimsho - was usually late. So I just allowed him to tow me around school, the clock read seven-thirdly, so no worries….. Right?

When we walked into the surprisingly full cafeteria(2), I looked around at the chatting teens, the texting, laughing teens. I sighed and easily slid from Jonouchi's hold, crossing my arms and studying all the bewildered looks some gave me. I would've blushed, but couldn't. "Hmm…." I began walking, ignoring the eyes that stared at me. Maybe I frightened them. Maybe I was too weird for their liking. Either way, I didn't quite care at all. I sat at an empty table and set my backpack next to me, unzipping it and reaching in. I brought out my notebook with Egyptian symbols and small drawings I'd made on it. The Hieroglyphics said 'Peaceful Flower', the drawings were just little scribbles I'd done when I was bored.

Jonouchi sat next to me, eyeing the fellow students who watched. "Dang!" He looked around, then back at my confused gaze. "Everyone's staring at you like dhis is a fashion show!" He suppressed laughing, I just gave a doubtful look and rolled my eyes.

Like I even cared.

The day went on, I went to my first class alone since Yami and Jonouchi were juniors. It was enjoyable to be able to concentrate better without a bunch of morons constantly talking about their relationships - okay, they whispered to each other silently, but it wasn't unbearable. I just kept my attention on the board and ignored them as best I could.

The next few classes where almost unbearable due to my strange vampire/victim's sudden presence, his eyes were so wonderful I found myself staring at them instead of the board. He didn't seem to notice, but I _knew _he was aware of my gaze upon him. Every few minutes or so he would look out of the corner of his eye so quick it was almost impossible for me to see - BIG shocker - and he would smirk slightly to himself. _I _was suspicious now.

Finally, I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Hopefully they didn't have something less….. burnt dirt tasting - oh, I'm just fooling myself.

"What's up?" A cool, tough voice asked from behind me. My eyes widened at the scent - oh Ra, not _him!_

I rigidly turned to him with misty eyes, my lips set. "Nothin', what's up with you?" I asked in little higher then a whisper, it was hard to act casual with his scent practically _attacking _my nose. I swallowed.

"Oh," he smirked. "Nothing, just wondering why my little attacker decided to join my school - "

"Shut. Up!" I whispered through my clenched teeth, I didn't care that he thought I was here for him - I'm not, but he can think whatever the hell he wants too - but he's dangerously close to revealing my secret in twos ways! First; The absurdly delicious scent of his blood was changing my posture and mood, second; He just probably rose suspicions when he said _'Attacker'! _

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Don't worry, my little attacker, no one's listening to us; only looking and being misguided."

I blinked, confused. Ignoring his _nickname _for me, I suppose. "What….?"

He leaned in, close to my ear. "They think we're talking about dating each other, absurd rumors spread _very _quickly." He whispered lowly, so only I could hear. His cool breath brushed my neck, his own neck merely inches from my hidden fangs. I swallowed and held my breath.

"Definitely misguided then," I whispered, keeping my expression intact, his scent was driving me insane. But of course, it wasn't completely unendurable, the scent was more enjoyable to bear - like the scent of honey to bears, not quite the same, but still.

He pulled away, his smirk wider and his eyes revealing his amusement. When he spoke, there was slight snickering. "So have you come to kidnap me and use me for your own blood-source?" He asked, beginning walk. He set a hand on my arm, lightly pulling me along. Oh, what was he planning?

I gulped at the thought of him being my… I shuddered slightly and yanked my arm free, but still walked beside him. "No, I go to school to learn - not to….kidnap you." Or maybe I should misguide him, just to get him to go away.

He was walking toward the food tables, the smell smelt better then Ak's cooking - and it distracted me from the scent of this strange vampire/human slightly. But not completely, nope.

"Then why were you staring at me in class?" He was whispering, grabbing a tray and proceeding to put some food on it. Warm food. It smelt fantastic!

"I wasn't," I lied, grabbing a tray and putting some food on it. I had to play the part of being a human, food was of course one of the side plots to it.

"So if you weren't staring at me," he walked over to pay for his lunch. "then what _were _you doing? Reading my thoughts? Weakening me from a distance?" He was guessing now. He paid for his lunch and stepped aside for me to do so also, keeping silent until I was done.

Then we walked aside each other again, this time walking to a table. That gave me enough time to think up an excuse. We sat across from each other at the empty table, him grinning mysteriously like I had - only his looked far more dashing, more breath-taking - and me looking suspicious to hide my vigorous panic.

"Memorizing…. your _look _in case you decided to follow me home and was….._ starving _to steel my things. I live with _family_, I don't need _you - _a strange…. _stalker _like thing - endangering their lives as well as my….secret." I was making him sound like a stalker, and making myself seeming to have something to hide. It was better then saying the actual terms, at least. Far better and much less suspicious, well, a little less.

"Hmmm…" He took that in for a moment, taking a bite of a dumpling.

I let my words hang in the air as I unwillingly took a bite of some chicken, uge! It tasted horrible, but the scorching heat of it made it more enjoyable. I concentrated on the warmness of it instead of the dirt taste.

"So," he finally began, swallowing his bite of the dumpling. "what makes you think the…._stalked _would follow the _stalker? _It doesn't sound very realistic or intelligent, it sounds stupid, in fact. You're far more intelligent then _that._ Any other excuses you'd like to throw out? Or can you be more creative with it? It's a little harder to be convinced." He was serious now, the amusement disappeared from his features. He took another bite of a dumpling and waited.

I growled lowly, far too low for anyone to hear but him. I leaned in slightly, glaring at the moron. "Listen, I'm not trying to be rude like you are, I'm trying to explain to you that I'm _not _interested in you - I'm _not _here to kidnap you and I'm not trying to be involved with you. All I wanted was your…" I had to remember there were people around us, listening ears, watching eyes. "…your…._ keychain," _stupidest thing I've EVER said…. I began eating some rice, trying to use those impossible chopsticks! Why wasn't I looking when I decided to put food on the tray? Of all the things….!

"My keychain?" He repeated doubtfully, amused again. Oh, I hate being treated like this - he KNOWS!

I sighed, the damn chopsticks were impossible to use. I glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about," I growled as I struggled.

He smirked, nearly taking away my breath unexpectedly. "Yes, but it's funnier not too be totally obvious. You're cute when you're mad."

I balled my hand into a first, screw the chopsticks! "You're starting to get on my nerves…"

"What are you going to do? Take me where no one can find me and take my keychain?"

"I'm tempted."

He chuckled. "Just try,"

Oh, he's brave, is he? I tensed, no, I had to remember what was happening. I'm at school, surrounded by humans eyes and ears. And I _wasn't _thirsty, I still had self-control - I could manage and sustain myself, I'll just get up and walk away from him. Yes, seems easy, but it's far harder then that for some reason.

"Why are you trying to tempt me…?" I whispered. "You don't even know me…."

But he ignored my question and asked another. "Why don't we change that?" he was serious now. "What's your name?"

"Rosemary Montgomery - er, Mutou." I told him, I'd never introduced myself by my full name. I usually just said Rose. "What's yours?" I asked curiously, finally! I would know his name!

"Bakura Touzoku," he answered simply, eating another dumpling.

"Interesting…." I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I'd heard that name somewhere before. But where? "Very interesting..."

"You're fascinated by my name…?" He asked dubiously, but there was a strange edge to his voice.

"A little, I think I heard it before is all…" I shook it off, I'd figure it out later. I went to try and use those damn chopsticks again, then became embarrassed when I nearly poked myself in the eye.

"Having trouble eating human food, Rose?" He asked, and I jumped a little when he said my name. To think, just last night I was drinking his blood…..Ah! Don't think about that Rose, you're killing yourself here!

"Only a little, I've never used chopsticks before…"

"Here." He held out a spoon for me to take. "This might help."

I blinked and hesitantly took the spoon, feeling rather small and childish. "Thanks…." I murmured embarrassedly. The spoon helped hugely, and the rice was…well… I'm tired of describing how food tastes to my vampire taste buds, you get it by _now. _

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Yami and Jonouchi sitting at a table with a few other students, one of them was the girl I saw in my vision. Hey! That reminds me, why _haven't _I had a vision? I usually have them all the time…. Anyway, there was also some kid with brown hair pointed at the front, he wore, like every other boy in this school, a navy blue leather jacket and matching pants. His shirt, though, was white.

I never failed to notice Yami kept glancing in our direction, worried and a bit angry and suspicious. I didn't concentrate on their conversation, if I would've I could've heard what they were saying. In fact….

"You think that Touzoku guy is hitting on Rose?" Yami asked suspiciously, angrily almost but well hidden.

I turned back to my tray of food and ate some rice as I listened to their conversation, Bakura said nothing, maybe he was listening too.

"Don't dhink so, Yami, a minute ago it seems they were arguing 'bout somedin'." I could tell that was Jonouchi, his accent was too familiar to me. His mouth was a bit full though, of what it smelt like a meat sandwich. Didn't smell too bad, actually…hmm…

"Maybe they were arguing about which restaurant to go to," spoke a light female voice teasingly, then I heard a growl.

"Not likely, Anzu." Yami told her.

"Come on, Yami, she's fifth teen - she's old enough to date." Another voice reasoned, then I heard the crunch of someone biting into an apple.

"What did," his mouth was full, then he swallowed and continued. "your dad say?"

"He said to let her do what she wants….." Did Ak tell him that before or after I came? Most likely before. "But he didn't say anything about her dating some older guy, Bakura's like seventeen."

"He's in some of her classes though, his intelligence is probably hers too…" corrected 'Anzu' in a casual voice.

"Not helping," the other un-named male murmured to her.

"I think it's sweet," she commented, drinking something that smelt like lemonade. "I've never seen him sit with any of the girls at the school, he's always single - and Rose seems….like his type,"

"What's _that _suppose to mean, Anzu?" Yami demanded.

"Sorry, no offense….but…. she seems just like him…. It's kinda scary."

There was a short pause then Yami said. "They're nothing alike,"

"Um," The other male began, "She's…pale just like him, only she's a bit….paler, actually."

"She's not _dhat _pale, Honda. Few more weeks or so and she'll tan," Jonouchi assured, his mouth full again.

"I'm just saying," 'Honda' sighed. "If she spent the majority of her life in Egypt, shouldn't she already be tan, then?"

Then I sighed and decided to ignore the rest of the conversation, if they were going to talk about my looks - then I didn't care. I looked down at my tray and realized there was more then my _human _stomach could probably handle.

"Can you hear what they're saying too?" I asked Bakura, not looking at him.

"Yes, tough, but not as good as _you _probably can."

Suddenly I felt a tug at my stomach, my eyes widened. Oh Ra, not here! I stood abruptly, setting my hand over my mouth as it began to water.

"You okay, Rose?" Bakura asked seriously.

I didn't answer. I ran, but I knew I couldn't make it to the restroom in time. So I went outside where no one would be. I ran at human speed until I was out of the humans gaze, I quickly ran behind a bush and dropped to my knees.

I was gripping hand full's of grass, shaking. My hair was draped over my checks, but luckily I didn't throw up any blood on any strand of hair.

I gasped, panting slightly. How long was this going to happen?

"_Rose?" Yami shouted as he walked out of the school, searching for me. _

_Jonouchi emerged from the school too, along with Anzu and Honda. "Rose!" Jonouchi finally spotted me behind the bushes. "Yami, she's over here!"_

_Now _I have a vision? That doesn't make much sense….

I wipe my mouth quickly and stand, regaining my posture and trying to catch my breath. Yes, I breathe, but only cause it's like a habit to me, my kind. I quickly covered the bloody mess with grass and leafs so it wouldn't raise suspicion.

I shook my head, sending my hair back without touching it, then began walking toward the doors to the cafeteria before Yami and his friends could. But the time I opened the doors Yami was already in front of them, Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu behind him. All with worried looks of panic.

"What?" I asked as though nothing had happened.

"Why did you just storm out like you were about to throw up?" Yami asked, a bit relieved to see me all right. "Maybe you should go see the nurse - "

"No! No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to eating rice and chicken and all that, I'm more used to eating dates and sandwiches." I lied, I wasn't used to _eating _exactly.

Anzu gave me a doubtful look, worry still there also. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no worries…" I walked passed them, I didn't like that Anzu very much. I saw some of the students were beginning to stand from their tables. I realized class was going to begin in another few minutes.

As I walked back over to where my tray sat on the table, I saw Bakura sitting there with a confused brow rose. "Are you really used to eating dates?" Great, he's an eavesdropper. I knew the meaning there, behind his words, and it pissed me off.

"No, moron," I didn't sit, I just picked my tray off from the table and stood there. "I don't date, I was talking about the fruit."

He chuckled. "What makes you think I was referring to you _eating _your dates - even if you did date - maybe I was wondering why you ate the fruit?"

"Mm…" My eye was twitching slightly, so I ignored him and walked away from the table. I walked to the trash can and threw away whatever food I didn't finish. I heard Bakura's low chuckle.

The rest of the school hours I spent at Domino High were frustrating, I couldn't get that Touzoku out of my thoughts enough to concentrate on the board. He didn't have anymore classes with me, something I was happy and disappointed about. His scent wasn't completely gone, but far enough to where I was able to focus better. Even if all my thoughts were on him.

Gym was hilarious, every time I ran faster or jumped higher then one of the guys they would pout or growl and try to do better then me. The girls would just let it go and continue to do whatever. Very hilarious on my part, I had to distract myself to keep from laughing. Mostly because I knew what was going to happen before they did.

Then I threw up two more times before I finally got to my last class, surprisingly I was able to concentrate on the board instead of Bakura.

Once the bell rang class was over, and I immediately felt relief. I didn't have to worry about running into Bakura anymore… not until tomorrow anyway.

When I was outside I closed my eyes, inhaled the air of the outside. Bad idea. I smelt Bakura, and his scent was coming closer and closer, I snapped my eyes open and turned to see his sharp white hair.

Then I remembered. "Could I ask you something?" I asked before he could speak, my tone was light, masking the extreme curiosity.

He was a bit caught off guard, probably because he had something _bad _in mind, and gave me a slightly warily gaze. "Yes?" He replied slowly, carefully.

I sighed, looking around at the students who looked at us, hearing us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist, something I regretted - his scent was far to alluring to me now. I dragged him away from watching eyes and listening ears. This probably made him more wary, but I didn't care.

I immediately released him once we were out of sight. I sighed again.

"So you _are _going to use me as a blood-source?" He asked carefully, doubtfully almost.

"No, moron, I'm not - I was going to ask you about something last night."

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall of the school, his expression still a bit wary. "When you attacked me?"

"And you acted casual," I accused, crossing my arms. "Why?"

* * *

(1) Ribbon Academy was inspired by Miho's nickname in the Original Yugioh Manga, they called her "Ribbon" because she always wore her hair up in a ribbon.

(2) Why did Jonouchi and Rose go to the cafeteria? And why were all those students there? The answer; Because I've got weird ideas and I wanted to get that part into the story. Sorry X3

**Bakura;...HA! **

**Rose; *Glares* What are YOU laughing at, Touzoku?**

**Me;..me...**

**Rose;...oh...okay then,**

**Ryou; Pwwwwwwwwwwwease review? **


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

**Me; I amz tired...*Collapses***

**Rose; Great, now I have to drag her back to her room! Bakura, Marik, help me.**

**Marik; Screw you, I wanna read!**

**Bakura; *Sighs and sends Rya to the shadow realm* There, problem solved, Rosie.**

**Ryou; RYA!**

**Rose; *Smirks and sits on the sofa* Thank you, Bakura, well done.**

**Bakura; *Sits next to her* Thank you**

**Ryou; o.o...I am now surrounded by three insane people...**

**Marik; Hehe, pocky... *Picks his nose***

**Rose; Oi, correction Ryou, you're now surrounded by TWO insane people and ONE idiot.**

**Ryou; *Facepalm***** Ugh, someone say the disclaimer...**

**Marik; Hehe, I don't own Yugioh!**

**Bakura; *Laughs* Marik, you're a damn CHARACTER in it!**

**Rose; XD!**

**Ryou; UGH! Must I do EVERYTHING? RYA doesn't own Yugioh!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Confessions

He sighed, his expression melted from wary to serious, almost frustrated. His eyes weren't focused completely, he was staring at the ground in thought. I waited impatiently, my foot repeatedly tapping on the ground in expression of my irritation.

"I'm half vampire," he confessed at last, looking up at me with dark brown eyes, his pupils tight. "half human. I've encountered someone like _you _before - but unfortunately not as pretty, or polite; 'Any words from my victim?' " He mocked my voice, smirking slightly with a good sneer that made me immensely more aggravated in annoyance.

"Why did you cradle my head when I bit you?" I asked instead of acknowledging the jibe that, in short, pissed me off.

He hesitated at that, deciding. "I didn't, you were a bit distracted so you probably just imagined it." Wow, that was _convincing! _I actually almost believe him.

"How the hell can I _imagine _someone cradling my damn head?" I demanded bluntly.

"For a lady you sure do like to pronounce foul language." He pointed out almost indifferently.

I growled lowly, surprisingly not throwing up. "For one, I'm not a lady - I'm a monster who was _born _a lady, so the rules do not apply to me. Second; You're not answering my question!" Oh Ra, not the tug at my stomach! What would happen if I threw up on _him? _Hmm…..nah, that would be too funny and perhaps absurd.

"Maybe you should go behind the bushes,"

"I'm fine," I set a hand to my mouth and wrapped my forearm around my stomach, closing my eyes; trying to suppress throwing up. Then finally, it went down, thankfully. I breathed slowly, trying not to disturb my stomach. "Now answer my - " Oh Ra! There was a violent tug at my stomach and I, at incredible blurring speed, appeared behind the bushes.

"What….." I panted horribly, pissed off at myself now.

I heard a chuckle beside me. "Got it all out?"

"S-shut up…" I tried to stand, but failed, oh my Ra - why was I WEAK? That NEVER happened!

"I know something that will make you feel better, but you have to come with me." He looked down at me with sincere eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, still panting slightly.

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"No," he had better not be thinking what _I'm _thinking! I was finally able to stand, and when I did, I glared at the white haired half-vampire. "I have to go, my _dad _is waiting for me." I lied, then walked passed him, each step I took I found I regretted dully.

"See you later then," there was a smirk in his voice, but I ignored it.

It took me a while, but I finally convinced Yami I wanted to look around the town by myself, see the sights and familiarize myself so I wouldn't get lost if I went anywhere. Ak didn't mind at all, he was unusually, suspiciously, allowing me free run unlike Yami. Maybe it was because he felt awkward? I mean, it _has _been eleven years - maybe he's just not used to having a daughter.

But anyway, I already knew half the scenery due to my little _adventure _last night, when I ran into Bakura….

So I spent an hour or so familiarizing myself, then after I walked around the small part of the city twice so I could remember, I went searching for somewhere private, remote and sunny. Maybe that would help me, I loved to be in the sunlight.

Sunset would be approaching soon, so I had to hurry if I wanted to find the right location. I couldn't find anything in the city - so I decided to look _elsewhere, _in a forest, where no one would be. In a vision I saw a bright, clear forest a few miles away on a mountain, perfect place if I wanted to get away from the overcast. I got away from human eyes and, as fast as I could possibly go, blurrily ran to where I saw the sunny forest on a mountain. I was going so fast, running through crowds of people, that I was most likely invincible to them.

Once I finally spotted the forest, I smiled thankfully. It was quiet, only the sounds of the animals running, jumping, nibbling on their food, drinking water from a nearby creek and making their voices heard by others. The forest itself was beautiful, large thick trees with some sap on the logs, some were thin whilst others weren't. There were fallen logs covered with sap and small bugs like spiders or ants. Some green vines hung down with small pink flowers slowly growing from them. There were bushes here and there.

The ground was mostly grass, dirt and a mixture of ferns and rocks with some fallen logs and sticks.

Through the thickness of the tree limbs and large rocks the sun shined, warm and graceful onto the grass, giving light to the forest. I grinned to myself and swiftly jumped toward the sunlight, removing my jacket and placing it on a log. I rolled up my long sleeves as I stood on a large, thick rock. The sun on my skin felt wonderful, warm and relaxing. My pale skin shined like small diamond's against the light, something familiar to Twilight.

I sighed and sat, all of my frozen skin the light touched sparkled beautifully. I felt much better now, and more so after realizing I hadn't thrown up since school. Maybe that part was finally over, but I doubted it in the back of my mind.

I closed my eyes and simply sat there, quiet, relaxed. I forgot everything that had happened today, instead I concentrated on this moment ¾ being in the sunlight, something I missed dearly about being in Egypt.

"_Enjoying yourself, miss?" Asked a dark, echoing voice from behind me. _

_I turned swiftly around, already I on my feet, toward the stranger behind me. He had blonde, messy, sharp and wicked blonde hair that stuck up in thick, wild locks. His banes were messily brushed and lifted highly, thick, messy locks hung almost over his eyes and more nearest to his temples. He had tanned skin, his eyes wide, crazed, plain and lavender. At the bottom, corner edges of his eyes were what the Egyptians designed with makeup. _

_He wore a sleeveless black jacket and long sleeved blue sweater that clung to his upper figure. His pants were black leather and his shoes were gray boots. _

"_Who are you?"_

My eyes snapped back into reality, someone was coming. I swiftly stood, grabbing my jacket in that same smooth motion, and listened to the sounds of the forest. I heard swift footsteps nearing, I sighed and jumped down onto the solid ground of the forest, whoever was coming had a strange scent - far different from any scent I'd ever smelt. This thing wasn't human….but a vampire….

I had to think fast. If I went home it could follow me to the city, that's not what I wanted. No. Instead I should hide, and hopefully he wouldn't find me. I looked up at the thick branches and roughly kicked off the ground, shooting up into the heavy cloud of the trees. I grabbed onto two branches and balanced my feet onto two others, my eyes searching in every direction for the vampire I'd seen.

Then I saw him, he walked below on the ground, two small bat-like wings folded on his shoulder blades. How had I missed that?

I watched him with wary eyes, did he know where I was? Did he smell my scent? A thousand questions whirled through my head, questions that I would soon now. Suddenly the vision changed….

"_Where is she?" The tanned vampire with wings asked a blurry one. _Why couldn't I see the blurry vampire?

_The blurry vampire walked beside two others, twins, one boy and one girl. They seemed young, maybe thirteen or fourteen, and identical to each other. _

"_You think _I _know where she is? I haven't seen her since we talked on the school ground - you _know _this, Malik." He pointed out, his voice low and angry. _Was…that Bakura?

_One of the twins, I'm guessing the girl, looked around more quickly then the others. "She's in the area - I can sense her. Hear anything, Jealousy?" She asked to her twin. They both had short, messy lavender hair with red-gray orbs and long lashes, their skin a matching pale. I could only tell the difference of them because the boy wore a blue trench coat with a red dress-shirt and gray jeans with blue shoes, the girl wore her hair up in large pigtails in purple bows, and a blue trench coat a red dress that reached her knees with gray tights and black shoes. _

'_Jealousy' nodded, his eyes looking forward at nothing. "Yes….. I think she's in the trees, trying to figure out why we're after her…."_

"_Then we'd better hurry, she could be dangerous."_

"_Wait, Ria, I don't think she's dangerous… She's just confused…"_

_The blurry vampire through his arms into the air. "That's what _I _keep_ _saying - and no one frekkin listens!" _

"_Shut up," 'Ria' told him, clearly irritated. She crossed her arms. "No one cares what you say, half-bred."_

_He growled angrily, glaring at the younger _vampire. _"You wanna go, brat? I may not be a full vampire - but that doesn't mean I'm not as strong as one."_

_She hissed at him, the painful sound echoing in my inhuman ears._

_Then 'Malik' sighed. "Will you both leave off?"_

…..Ookkaayy… that was interesting. So they think _I'm _dangerous one here? Huh! Well, I'd better straighten things out before something happens, before they have a chance to follow me - probably thinking I was readying myself to feed when I went home.

I sighed and blurrily jumped down onto the hard ground of the forest, four figures were already in view - three of those smelt strange and misty, but the other… I shuddered at the all-too familiar scent of Bakura, it hit my nose like a thousand attacks upon a weak little ant - inescapable and very powerful. I swallowed shakily, my fists trembling at my sides.

They were walking at human speed, why? I've no clue. Maybe not to _frighten _me. I heard Jealousy murmur something, but surprisingly low enough so I couldn't hear it.

"So _this _is the Rosemary I've heard so much about?" Asked Malik as he neared me, his pace smooth and almost unmoving. As a starving jaguar would perhaps trap his pursued prey.

Bakura's expression was unreadable as he stopped a few feet in front of me, keeping a good distance. Maybe it was what Jealousy had told him. "Yes," the boy spoke lowly, emotionlessly. I almost cringed at that, wondering if he were answering me or Malik. I pushed that thought aside, questioning my own insanity.

"The name's Rose, _Malik." _He jumped a little when I spoke his name, ha!

He blinked, then shook his head as if pushing my comment aside. "What is your power, exactly, _Rose?"_

"Why should I tell you? You'll just find some way to use it against me - why not have your little Sensor or Hearer tell you?"

Malik grinned mysteriously, his arms behind his back. "An exhalent thought," he told me, then turned to one of the twins. "Jealousy? Will you do the honors?"

Jealousy nodded and looked on me with such concentration and focus I was afraid he was going to make my head explode, but then he sighed. "She can see the future, she saw _us _coming." He informed them as he looked away, so this was a little Mind Reader, huh? Interesting.

"What a gift," Malik looked at me with a softer gaze. "I must say you are more dangerous then I once thought."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in slight annoyance. "Did _he," - _I glared to Bakura_ -_ "tell you I was dangerous? I'm not… I'm jus here until I'm eighteen, then I'm out - got that?" I crossed my arms. Waiting.

They all gave me a confused look.

"You….you _age?" _Ria raged in disbelief, her brows pulled together, horror struck in her eyes.

I blinked. "Yes, don't you guys?" Was this _bad….?_

"No," Jealousy answered. "Well, except Bakura - he's half human so he ages, in a way…. But you're a vampire, you should've frozen in time whenever you were Turned."

I frowned at the memory, and tried not to think of that horrible night. I shuddered at the thought. Jealousy was looking at me, not as concentrated or focused, but I knew he'd read my mind.

He blinked and kept silent as Malik spoke. "Tell us _exactly _what happened when you were Turned, please." He said politely, looking at me with a surprisingly smooth expression, but his blank icy eyes held an inhuman sincerity.

Bakura just stood there, silent and stiff. I kept glancing in his direction, was he finally afraid of me? Good.

I swallowed, turning back to Malik. "I'd rather not…" I commented lowly, then looked down at a small pile of ferns at my feet. I was determined not to share my secret, I wouldn't.

Ria sighed heavily, her eyes angry now. Malik held up his hand before she could rage out, apparently the little brat was pissed off at me. For what reason, I have NO idea. "And why is that?" He asked me in the same gentle tone, surprising me since his voice was so dark, so level and echoed.(1)

My jaw tightened. "Because I don't want to talk about it… Is there a _problem _with that?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

Then I stiffened as Bakura finally decided to move, he went to stand between Malik and Ria so he was now fully standing in front of me. There, before me, were creatures I'd never known existed until now. They were the first vampires I'd encountered with since I was _Turned, _and the feeling that should've come was comfort, fear and sadness, hell even a logical sanity. But instead, I simply felt distant, afraid and slightly wry.

I took an unsteady step back, the scent of Bakura was overwhelming - and I didn't want to do anything I would regret later tonight. Or simply later I should say, sunset was very close, light colors were beginning to play in the sky, a dance in a strange group of bright-to-dark colors. A painting, per se.

"No, we're just curious." Bakura assured, smooth and gentle like Malik - only not as darkly echoed. "Please tell us - it will help us understand you more, maybe even explain why you age." I looked up at that, he still had that unreadable expression that I was beginning to despise slightly.

"You want to know?" I asked suddenly, glaring at the four. I tensed my muscles and gave a look of frustration, if they wanted to know, then I'd tell them. Hopefully I could go soon.

Malik nodded. "Yes, tell us." He eyed Bakura, then looked back at me. Then everything went silent, they were waiting.

I sighed and leaned against one side of my hip, I bite my lip before I spoke. "I can't remember everything completely - I was very young, about four or five. The day before my memory went blank for a while… it all started after my grandmother and I were in a car crash…." I remembered every detail of this certain memory as though it had just happened, some things, since I'd been mortal whilst it happened, were faded, but others were painfully clear.

_I awoke in a hospital bed three days after I'd gotten into a car crash with my grandmother, I didn't know where I was - or what had happened. My grandmother was no where in sight, only then did I begin to truly panic. "Grandma….?" I called weakly, my voice too low for even myself to hear._

_Almost immediately after I called for my grandmother, a doctor walked into the medium sized hospital room. He had long, messy and amazing white hair, sharp and shadowed. It was brushed back, but his banes framed every part of his lightly tanned face. He had brown eyes too, dark and shadowed, with a sharpness to them. Hair and eyes so similar to each other, instead of frightening me - it fascinated me._

_"Rosemary, right?" He asked softly, standing next to my hospital bed. I nodded weakly, now knowing my voice was too weak to mutter a hearable word._

_It was only then that I realized I was hooked to some tubes, many wires, and there was a few bandages on my arms, and I could feel one large bandage on my leg under the blanket. _

_"I'm Dr. Ma'et Rosedale." He introduced himself while checking some of the machines that I was connected to, writing some things down onto a clipboard I hadn't noticed he'd been holding. He looked down at me when he continued. "You were in a car accident three days ago, you've been unconscious since then." _

_I nodded, still silent. I looked around the room again, wondering where my grandmother was._

_I was a little shocked when he answered my unspoken question. "Your grandmother is doing just fine, Rosemary; just some minor injures, and a few bruises. How are you feeling?" He asked curiously, seriously._

_Actually, I felt rather confused at the moment. A little stiff and dizzy though, but that was it. I stayed silent though, not trusting my voice and too shy to try._

_He grinned, clearly noticing my shyness. "Are you going to speak?" _

_I shook my head, making myself feel more dizzy. "No….." I spoke weakly._

_He laughed. "Okay, while you're not speaking, could you tell me how you feel? Dizziness? Nausea? Pain? Anything?" _

_"Just a little….dizzy…." I answered truthfully, but very weakly._

_He wrote it down, how could he hear me? I'd wondered. "Okay then," he looked back at me, grinning slightly. _

_Then I asked the question I'd waited to ask. "Where's….my grandma?"_

_"She's in the cafeteria getting something for breakfast. If you want, I could get you something to eat, you must be starving."_

_When he said that, almost on cue, my stomach growled. I giggled weakly and blushed, my stupid stomach! _

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he laughed again, then turned to go. _

_"Wait," I called thoughtlessly as his hand went to the handle of the door, he paused and turned to me with a worried gaze._

_"Yes, Rosemary?" He asked wrily._

_"I was….just going to say….I'd….rather you call me….Rose…."_

_He grinned, the worry melting from his features a layer. He nodded, then opened the door as a nurse passed the room. "I will, Rose." He turned away and stepped out, the door didn't close fully until he was half way down the hall._

_A few days passed, my grandmother spent every moment with me she could, her expressions were so depressed at times when she thought I wasn't looking. For what reason, I had no clue. At the time it had worried me very little. Dr. Rosedale constantly checked on me, mostly my heart rate on the monitors. He was so friendly and kind to me, something I was glad about._

_Then one day, when my grandmother was asleep late at night after practically weeping all day, Dr. Rosedale came into the hospital room. I was restless, so I was still awake when he came in._

_"Hi, Ma'et." I greeted in a whisper as not to disturb my grandmother who slept in a chair beside me, I quickly sat up, no longer weak or stiff._

_"Hi, Rose…" His voice held sorrow, he went to sit at the edge of the bed. His expression unreadable. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly, looking at his entwined fingers on his knee. _

_"Fine… What's wrong?"_

_He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling through his nose. "Well," he was struggling for the right words, which made me more curious and worried. "There's something….wrong with your heart…"_

_I was shocked, fear suddenly struck along with panic. "W-what's…wrong with it?" I asked as though it were a broken toy that could be easily fixed, but unfortunately it was my heart - not a toy._

_"Well," he opened his eyes, but didn't look at me, just at his hands. "it's very weak, I'm afraid…. and your lungs are a bit damaged. I… We didn't notice until just recently. Now it….may be too late…."_

_I felt tears welling in my eyes, what did this mean…? I wanted to deny the obvious, it frightened me. "A-am…I….going to…." I couldn't finish, I was too confused. My head began to hurt._

_He looked at me, and I could see determination on his featured through my cloudy mist of tears. "No, I'm going to do everything I can… everything in my power, to make sure that doesn't happen… I promise, you'll be walking out of this hospital alive." He vowed, then swallowed tightly._

_I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes as they flowed down my checks, "O-okay…" I sniffed. I trusted him, I hoped his words were true, that I would be walking out alive. I tried not to doubt, but something told me the outcome was dubious._

_When Ma'et spoke again, I was a bit startled by my thoughts being interrupted. "Now, I don't want you to worry, okay?" He stood from the bed, his expression unreadable still, and checked the heart monitor. "Everything will be okay," he reassured me with a honest sincerity. _

_I closed my eyes, fighting against the coming tears. I sniffed again, then nodded, not trusting my voice at all now. _

_He turned back to me and ruffled my head, I looked up and he grinned. "See you tomorrow." He left the room._

_For the next two days, he would say that to me before he left for the day, probably reassuring us both. Then one day, I felt a small shock, then another…the last thing I remembered before everything went black, was the sound of Ma'et's shouting for others to come and take me into the Emergency room._

_When I awoke again, I was in a strange room with a long curtain surrounding me, I blinked. And it hurt slightly when I did so. Panic filled me. Where was I? Where was Grandma and Ma'et? Did they leave? Did_ I _leave? Was I dead?_

_I looked over at a small beeping noise coming from the heart monitor, it beeped very differently then it usually did. Each beat was distant from the next, weaker then the last. Was that my heart beat? So then...I wasn't dead?_

_I jumped, startled, when someone suddenly pulled back the curtain and stepped in. But I was relieved when I realized it was Ma'et, but then went confused at his helpless expression - an expression I'd never seen on his features before._

_"How are you feeling?" He asked softly, sitting at the edge of the bed._

_"Tired…." I answered very lowly, but he still heard as usual. I didn't just feel tired though, I felt as though my heart were an innocent ant struggling to carry a building by itself - not only that but also perhaps a mountain. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could still see Ma'et's face clearly enough._

_"I know… Remember what I promised you a few days ago?" He asked suddenly, his tone the same._

_I nodded, remembering what he'd said fuzzily. "Yes… Why?"_

_"Well, I'm afraid if we've done all we can… But I'm not going to sit here and watch you die," he flinched slightly at the last word. He stood and removed the tubes and wires I was connected to, confusing me. But I didn't protest, I was too busy trying to comprehend how to see straight._

_"What are you doing?" I asked, barely hearing my own little voice._

_He looked at the heart monitor and paused, then looked at me. "In a way, I'm keeping to my promise, and in another, I'm betraying it. But like I said; I'm not going to sit here and watch you…" He didn't finish, but I understood, he just removed the wire connecting to the heart monitor, then gently lifted me from the bed. Into his arms. _

_I'd never been more confused then at that very moment. "Ma'et…?" I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder as he carried me. _

_"Don't worry Rose…." We were outside within mere seconds, the rain pouring over us. "You won't die…." Then the wind blew swiftly, but I still felt rain pouring, then I opened my eyes and saw Ma'et's eyes. The brown was moving to the corners, red orbs appearing. I gasped, frozen in confusion, fear and panic. What... was he?_

_"Please forgive me for this, Rose…." He pleaded, two fangs flashing at the top and bottom rows of his teeth as he spoke. "I tried everything I could… I told you, I wasn't going to sit there and watch you die…." And then, I felt two sharp fangs bite into my neck._

"I woke up in the hospital room a few days after that, I felt different; Stronger, more alert, I could hear people speaking from rooms away, and my vision was clearer then before. I felt two incredibly small fangs at the top of my teeth, then I knew something was wrong with me. And I never saw Dr. Rosedale again - so I had to discover everything myself." I explained the last of my story, now leaning against a thick tree with my arms crossed.

Malik, Bakura, Jealousy and Ria had been silent the whole time I'd spoken. Probably annualizing everything I'd said and trying to find something hidden, something _I _missed. As though _that _were actually _possible. _But what I _almost _missed was Bakura's clenched fists.

"That's….. perfectly normal - for a vampires Turning, I mean. I am surprised, however, that 'Ma'et' left. That's unusual and dangerous, even if he felt guilty - you'd think he would've stayed and explain everything to you." Malik mused, to himself mostly.

"Well," I spoke plainly, "he didn't - end of story. Now can I go home? My dad's going to be worried if I'm not home."

"We never said you had to stay," Jealousy pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, baka." Ria agreed, smirking with cruel eyes.

I growled, that little brat… "Whatever, I'm outta' here." Hey, I just realized something, I haven't thrown up yet! Yes! It was finally over! Before I could hear any of them reply to me, I ran blurrily home. Through the small part of the city and straight to the street of the house. Already, I was there.

I then walked at a human pace toward my house, the night was dark and cold, and I could already hear Ak and Yami's conversation of me from here, four houses away. They were worried where I'd gone.

What's this? No vision? What the hell? I didn't know what to expect…damn!

Once I finally stepped onto the walkway, I sighed, hopefully Ak wasn't going to go all 'Parent' on me and ground me for a week. The lights were on and Ak was cooking dinner in the kitchen now, it smelt different from last nights burnt dirt; It smelt like noodles.

End chapter 3.

* * *

**Rose; *Yawns* I'm a little tired now...*Falls asleep***

**Bakura; *Nods and falls asleep on the couch next to Rose***

**Marik; *Crawls on the other side of Rose and falls asleep***

**Ryou; OI! RYA'S STILL IN THE BLOODY SHADOW REALM!**

**Bakura, Marik and Rose; *Not waking up***

**Ryou; UGH! Review please, while I try to get Rya out of the Shadow Realm!**


	4. Chapter 4 Disappearance

**Ryou; Well... at the moment Rya's still in the Shadow Realm with Raven...so...um..**

**Rose; *Sighs* Ryou, GO PLAY OR SOMETHING!**

**Bakura; Hey! *Angry* He's not allowed to play!**

**Ryou; *Facepalm* Never defends me...**

**Rose; Oh...*Sees the readers* OH! Damn, um...! Read or whatever!**

**Marik; Hehe...**

**Bakura; And he's still a moron..**

**Ryou; HELP! I'm surrounded by idiots! And Rya doesn't own Yugioh!**

**Warning, this chapter contains many spoilers' to season five.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Disappearance

That night had gone better then last night, we actually spoke to each other during dinner and the food tasted better then burnt dirt, far better in fact. Ak was going out tonight, so Yami and I were going to watch some sort of horror movie tonight. I wondered if Yami would cry… Oh, that would be hilarious!

"See you kids later, don't stay up too late!" Ak told us, dressed in, undoubtfully, his fanciest business attire. A white long sleeved shirt with folded cuffs, a brown jacket hung over his shoulder, and brown pants with black hoes. His hair was combed back and from my spot on the couch I could smell the cologne he wore, ugh! How could humans endurethat dreadful stench?

"We'll try," Yami replied, now wearing a black t-shirt that snuggled against his thin upper body, blue leather pants and socks. He was sitting on the couch next to me, writing things down in his notebook - not school stuff, phone-numbers.

It'd been hours since I had a vision, for what reason I had no clue, so I couldn't be certain Yami would go to sleep at the right time. I had a full night planned for myself, so I knew _I _wasn't going to sleep, didn't need to in the first place. "I'll make sure he goes to bed at the right time, dad." I called, it was easier to call him 'dad' now out in the open.

"Thanks Rose,"

"No problem,"

Then Ak left, I could hear and smell the car engine roar to life moments later with a silent protest, then the tires drive away. I could still hear the car driving after it had turned out of the neighborhood, but I ignored it and turned my attention to Yami.

"So when does the movie start?" I asked curiously.

It seemed Yami was barely paying attention when he answered. "About 8;30, I think…."

I sighed and looked at the clock, 8;15. "Cool,"

Fifth teen minutes later, the movie started. The titles were _supposed _to be scary, but really they just looked like they were splattered paint. The rest of the movie was pretty boring, to me anyway, Yami seemed a little jumpy, but other then that he looked perfectly at ease. His heart beat even stayed easy and normal.

I actually paid little attention to the none-frightening movie myself, I kept thinking about earlier, in the forest. Malik nor Bakura seemed to have any individual gift like Jealousy, Ria and I. That was definitely a mystery to me. Jealousy could read minds, Ria could sense auras, I think, and I could see visions. Or maybe I no longer could - I haven't had a damn vision since before they decided to talk! It was frustrating, VERY frustrating!

I felt such regret for unthinkingly telling them about my Past, my secret, my reborn into this suppose to be none-existent realm of the world. The world of vampires. But maybe it was for the best, or worse. Either way, I knew I had to comfront them again. Soon.

Yami fell asleep before the movie came to an end, obviously that was proof to how boring it was. It was 10;15, actually, maybe he was just tired. I stood from my spot on the couch and walked over to his side. "Yami, wake up." I didn't go to push at his shoulder to awake him, my skin would be too icy. "C'mon….bro - wakey, wakey."

He stirred slightly and opened his exhausted amethyst eyes with a silent groggily moan. "Is the movie over….?" He asked sleepily, his voice almost rusty with his little nap.

I nodded, grinning slightly. "Yep, as boring as it was I'm really astonished you didn't fall asleep during the beginning credits."

He sat up on the couch, stretching his arms a bit while yawning. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." He stood, and I quickly moved so he wouldn't bump into me. Maybe he didn't notice I was even standing in front of him, he kept closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you look tired." Was all I could think to say.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me sleepily, then gave a confused look. "You don't look tired at all…." He observed, blinking confusedly and tiredly. Damn!

I shrugged. "I'm not much of a long-time sleeper - two hours and I'm good for two days." Ha! More like one night of sleep and I'm good for eternity! HA!

"Oh," was all he said, apparently too tired to acknowledge any further. He yawned again, then slumped his shoulders. "Well, you should still get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." He walked passed me. "Night, Rose."

"Night, Yami."

I watched as he walked up stairs, then heard as he walked into his room and shut the door.

I sighed to myself and turned off the TV and all the lights but one, so when Ak came home he didn't trip over something, and then swiftly ran up stairs to my room. I closed the door and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Merely seconds ago I was downstairs watching a movie...

I emerged from the bathroom in a simple green t-shirt and jeans with socks, my hair still wet. I'd brushed my teeth and washed my face. Every once in a while, I'd take a shower or something just because I was bored. I walked to the desk. Maybe tonight I'll research something, Egypt? Rome?

I sat at my desk, my laptop fully charged. The lights were off, but I saw everything. I turned the laptop on and waited, relaxed and content for the moment. When the laptop was finally on, I clicked onto the internet and typed; Egyptian Legends. I read about two rivals of Egypt, a Pharaoh and a Thief King. The story was fascinating; Atem and Akefia, the Pharaoh and Thief King. Amazing, what information people had discovered of their story was absolutely and utterly captured my fascination.

I read, researched and found all the information I could about the legendry story of Egypt. Then I clicked onto a site about some thief who was a servant to the Thief King. Her name was - I suddenly froze as I heard the car nearing the house, turning onto the street, driving… I quickly turned off the laptop and swiftly moved to my bed, snuggling comfortably to the pillow. The blankets pulled up to my nose, I stayed there, pretending to sleep in case Ak decided to check on me.

Minutes went by, I heard Ak walk into the house after unlocking the door. He yawned and went upstairs, to his room. I sat up in bed and swiftly returned to my desk, turning on the laptop. I was disappointed in myself, however, that I was stupid enough to turn the damn thing off in the FIRST PLACE! I lost the site I was on about the Thief girl or something, and I realized the battery was very low, a small warning appeared on the bottom corner of the screen. I sighed and turned the laptop off before plugging it in, I could wait until tomorrow. But my fascination couldn't… that was for certain.

But I couldn't do anything at the moment, I had to wait. So I fixed the bed so it was more comfortable and the blankets were fixed before lying down, my head rested on the palms of my hands on the pillow. I stared up at the lavender ceiling, not even actually looking at it, my thoughts were too focused on what I'd learned.

Atem had been born and raised in the Palace, he had a sister but something happened to her, she was erased from the Palace history - almost the world, it seemed. She seemed to have died or something, I don't know… Anyway, when he was sixteen his father died and he was crowned Pharaoh, that day the Royal Guards had captured the Thief King, Akefia, and was taking him to the Palace. Somehow Akefia escaped and robbed the previous Pharaoh's Tomb, Atem's father Akunumkanon.

I'd looked on every single site I could to get the rest of the story, but unfortunately I only got a small piece; Atem, Akefia and some mysterious person, whom I'm positive is the thief girl, were racing through Egypt. The Pharaoh was chasing after the two with some dragon thing that was said to be an Egyptian God. There was a picture of a large stone also, it had the Pharaoh and his opponent Seth, both were having some sort of battle. Atem had the Dark Magician and Seth had the Blue Eyes White Dragon, why they were playing Duel Monsters, I didn't know.

But the hieroglyphics' seemed like perfect English or Japanese to me, being I was raised in Egypt and my grandmother was constantly teaching the forgotten language to me. Although secretly, somehow, I felt to have already known.

It was a "Shadow Game", Seth had apparently betrayed the Pharaoh for some reason. After that there was nothing I could find, just things I already knew.

I heard Ak finally climb into bed and quickly fall asleep, quiet snores filling his room.

For the rest of the night I thought about things, I wondered what Jonouchi would say tomorrow - probably something about me being his second girlfriend, I had to admit that was funny. I wondered what Bakura would do, hopefully leave me alone, his scent drove me crazy. Just thinking of it…I sighed.

What was I going to do now?

The next morning seemed to skip by, today was Friday so Yami was for some reason eager to get it over with. We ate cereal for breakfast since Ak had to go to work early, Jonouchi arrived to pick us up for school in his red, rusted truck a few minutes later.

"Watch'cha dhink?" He asked from the driver seat, his black sunglasses reflecting the overcast sky. It didn't rain that much, but it was cold and rigid just like yesterday.

I rolled my eyes, Joey looked like a young movie star who was acting in a scene. "Well," I walked over to the passenger seat, the truck didn't have a back seat so I climbed in the middle. "you look like a misplaced movie star with those glasses, and your truck has captured my heart."

Yami quickly sat next to me and buckled himself in after shutting the door, he chuckled at my comment and looked out the window as we drove. But wait, how could he have hear my comment? Ah, I pushed the thought aside.

I felt surprisingly small as I sat between Jonouchi and Yami, my sides pressed against theirs. I was very lucky that I was wearing the pink jacket I despised more then unions. I would constantly glance at Yami and Jonouchi's expressions and check their heartbeats, so far they didn't feel my frozen skin. But I was still wry.

But their scent….UH! I hated being so close to humans, their scents were strong - not as strong as Bakura's was to me - but definitely strong still, no, I could handle it with my much practiced effort. So really, I was fine.

"Say, Rose," Jonouchi spoke finally, breaking the lingering silence. "Where were you yesterday? After school?"

Oh, talking to some fellow vampires. "Looking around town, familiarizing myself with the city. I was actually hoping to go somewhere tonight, ya'know… have a little fun." Translation; Go straight to the Library then run around like a chicken. Oh, that sounded both amusing and entertaining. I was held in suspense already.

"Sounds interesting, are ya goin' with anyone?"

"No," unless they have sharp fangs, that is.

"Oh," was all he said, he wasn't thinking…..OH HELL NO! He DID like me? AH! Ra, I HOPE I'm being paranoid right now - I REALLY DO!

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I darted out of the truck after Yami got out. Oh, I was going to avoid Jonouchi all day! I ignored everything and stormed into the school, not caring at all.

"_Hey! Excuse me!" Shouted a girl with long white hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a Domino High uniform like myself, and was running down the hall toward me. She stopped and smiled in front of me. "Hi, I'm Kisara Anime, you're Rosemary Montgomery, right?"_

Kisara? Who the hell is Kisara?

Suddenly, a few minutes later, my vision happened; Kisara came running toward me with a huge smile. She held some books in her arms also, and surprisingly didn't trip over and drop any. "Hey, excuse me!"

I blinked and turned to her, acting curious as though I hadn't known what was going to happen. Like in my vision, she came to stand in front of me with that same smile. "Hi, I'm Kisara Anime, you're Rosemary Montgomery, right?"

I'd forgotten my name was legally 'Mutou' now, how strange…. "Just Rose Mutou actually."

"Well Rose," she said pleasantly, cheerful and calm some how, "I would've introduced myself _yesterday - _but I was visiting Egypt with my boyfriend. I heard you were from Egypt too, and I simply _had _to met you!" She shouted with a thrilled edge.

I grinned, feeling disoriented of what to do. "You're from Egypt?" I was hiding the doubt in my voice, she was a bit….pale…. like me. I looked her up and down, yes, she was definitely pale.

She blinked confusedly, then smiled once she understood. "Yep, my family and I moved to Japan a few years ago. Kaiba takes me to Egypt when he isn't busy with school or work," she blushed suddenly, "he's kind of a CEO…."

I rose my eyebrows, still grinning, but now it was more true then before. "Really? That must be….awesome," I began walking through the hall, passing chattering and texting students, Kisara walking beside me as though we'd been friends since childhood.

She shrugged. "At times yes, but he's been busy a _lot_ lately…" She sighed, her smile fading and sadness appearing rapidly in her voice. "This is his last year of school, he doesn't have enough time for Collage - so he's going to be working all of his free time after this…"

I frowned, the poor girl. I didn't quite understand relationships - but Kisara seemed really effected by this. It made me wonder if all that emotion and drama stuff wasn't some chichi crap. "Dang… That…sounds horrible," no, I wasn't going to lie, either way - it _did _sound horrible.

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. But it's okay, Seto promised he'd try to spend as much time as he could with me."

Seto? That reminded me of my research last night, the Pharaoh and his opponent…. "That's good, I suppose. Is he cute?" I asked, trying to seem very curious and 'girly' about it.

She smiled again. "I don't think _cute _would be the proper word, perhaps _handsome - _yes, that's just the word."

Kisara and I surprisingly became best friends very quickly, and had most classes together also which doubtled the happiness I suppose. I realized, during one of the classes I usually had with Bakura, that he wasn't there. His scent was no where, and I scowled at myself for missing his scent and _him. _Why couldn't I get that sweet smelling fool out of my head?

We sat at lunch together, Kisara and I, and would not stop talking for one instant - not even to catch a breath, I think. I was surprised either of us even finished our lunch, and I - VERY surprisingly - didn't pay attention to the horrible taste of the human food. In fact, I almost ignored the food all together thanks to Kisara distracting me.

Gym was even more hilarious then yesterday, the guys were all prepared for my skills - even at human pace, I was beating them at everything, that's what made it so hilarious! - , but unfortunately they all ended up pouting again. Kisara felt bad for them, but couldn't help but try not to laugh as one of the guys grumbled under their breath.

After that, there was still no sign of Bakura….. Where had he gone? WHY DID I CARE? Grr…..Why was I pissing myself off over this? Every time I expected him to be there - he wasn't, and it not only disappointed me, but also sort of upset me that I couldn't see him.

I walked through the parking lot with Kisara, talking like we had been all day. Seto was busy so Kisara asked if she wanted me to join her shopping at the mall downtown, I'd already told Jonouchi and Yami I wouldn't need a ride. Yami explained to me that I had a curfew now, I had to be home by seven or eight o'clock pm.

"So… I heard you sat at lunch with Bakura yesterday," she said suddenly as we walked, her voice held an unfathomable edge to it.

I blinked as a sudden fear washed over me. "How did you know about that?" I asked curiously, now comfortable with having a real conversation with her despite that strange feeling.

She shrugged and began skipping beside me as she spoke. "News travels fast around here - _especially _when it has to do with the Touzoku's. Everyone says you had an argument or something…"

I froze in the middle of the parking lot, how many people _didn't _miss that? "Yeah, um… He's very…. _sincere _about key chains." It was funny to me, the double meaning. "I thought it was hilarious and I guess he took offense, I haven't had the chance to apologize yet." I began walking again.

"Oh my," she looked down, walking now instead of skipping. "And I didn't hear anything from his fan girls," she glared at the many girls who searched endlessly for their prized Bakura, she surprised me, I didn't know Kisara could glare so easily. She turned back to me with a small grin, the half-way evil look melting away. "Maybe he decided to ditch, he does that sometimes. But he'll be back tomorrow,"

"I hope so," what on earth am I SAYING? "I feel really bad," well I kinda did, Bakura….well…. He's a half-bred, he didn't mean any harm to my family - he was just trying to protect them from _me, _I suppose. I could see the reason in that, but half of me was grateful, half of me was angry that he'd dare to even _think..._

"Hmmm…. Well, I'm sure he wasn't too offended, I mean…well…. From what I've heard, he's a nice guy - but then again, I heard that from one of his fan girls….so…yeah…"

I sighed. "Could we change the subject…please?" A tiny flame had begun to burn my throat, just _remembering _his scent drove me half mad, if I continued to talk about him I may lose it.

She nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay, so what about we head over to the mall in a while?"

"Sounds fun," yay…..shopping, totally my thing….

Kisara and I went to the mall in a limo Seto had arranged for us since Kisara didn't have a car yet, so that was interesting. Leather seats that were _strong _against my nose since my smelling was more developed, and Ra was that horrible. It was long, large and seemed to me like a small room with long couches made of black leather. And a mini fridge full of ice cream, soda, cream puffs and Pocky. Kisara enjoyed eating the chocolate ice cream, completely comfortable and relaxed. Apparently this was not her first time in a limo, well, that was kinda to be expected if her boyfriend was a CEO, I suppose.

I just sat there though, looking out the dark glass window and secretly pointing out everything that I'd seen yesterday to amuse myself. Kisara and I chattered a lot, mostly about Duel Monsters and movies. Before we went to the mall Kisara stopped at my house so I could change into something more…. normal, so I put on a black sweater that hugged my arms, blue jeans with a silver chain-like belt and sneakers. Then went back to the limo where Kisara waited.

After we stopped at her house, nearer to downtown Domino, she changed into a blue and white sweater that sparkled silver, white jeans and silver boots. Her hair set in a ponytail now, we went to the mall.

And that was…interesting also. Kisara dragged me all over the clothing section, for about two hours.

"What'cha think?" She asked, holding up a blue dress with one shoulder hung down, a light white rose at the opposite shoulder.

"I think Seto would like it," I told her honestly, maybe the firm looking CEO _would _like something like this for her to wear, it seemed he liked her more then what I'd seen earlier. But then again, I'd only been in Japan for a few days. Nothing was as it seemed.

"Really?" She asked gladly, her eyes widening with a brightly sparked happiness. "I hope so, we're going out tonight. To a fancy restaurant, I think. He said he had something important to tell me,"

I looked through some freaky looking clothes, spotting an awesome black t-shirt with a silver spider on it. "Maybe he wants to propose…" I said without thinking, BIG MISTAKE! She went completely and utterly _silent….. _Had I just unleashed a powerful force that threatened to destroy my poor, innocent ears?

"You….You really think so?" She gasped. Yep, my ears were definitely going to suffer now.

I heard her heart pounding very, VERY loudly in my ears. I looked at her and her features were…unreadable. "I….I dunno, I was just saying - "

She gasped again, her eyes wide with shock and overwhelming surprise. "Oh Ra….I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING BETTER THEN _THIS _TO WEAR!" She shouted in a low whisper, setting the dress onto a pile of others as though it were the most dreadful thing she'd ever encountered. She ran off to look for a more _fancy _dress, maybe something she thought would be appropriate for that certain occasion.

I sighed and shook my head, then pulled out a black dress that belonged on a gothic girl going to prom. Oh, if I ever go on a date I could _definitely _scare someone, even with my attire.

Another hour passed before I saw Kisara again, but I could hear her heart beat from where I was no matter _where _I was. When she ran over to me, she carried at least two large piles of the most sparkly clothes I'd ever seen. I couldn't even see her face. "Um…hey Rose, could you help me?"

"Sure," I took more then half of the large pile off her arms easily. "Kisara, you _do _realize it's probably just a normal dinner - he could've done something new, like…." I thought, and I thought as quickly as I could, "maybe he fixed…a machine or something." I guessed almost randomly.

She looked down, her heart beat going back to its normal level. "Maybe you're right…. But what if he _is _going to propose…? I…." She sighed, then grinned. "I guess I'll find out tonight, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep, and you'll be looking great no matter what the news - I guarantee that." Yep, she'll be sparkling like a frekkin _Diamond._

Another few hours passed before we left the mall, it was surprisingly enjoyable outing. But of course during the ride Kisara kept telling me about tonight and how very excited she was. I had to admit, she definitely loved Seto. Even the mere mention of his name sent her heart flying and her eyes sparkle as through she'd seen an angel, I couldn't help but smile at that.

Some time around six we left the mall, never stopping to breathe as we talked endlessly. It was very strange, how fast I became best friends with this human girl. I'd never known friendship could start so quickly, it was very interesting.

We both said goodbye as I walked onto the sidewalk in front of my house, I turned back and waved at Kisara. "See ya tomorrow,"

She had the window rolled down, smiling hugely. "I'll call you after dinner with Seto and tell you everything!" She promised. "All the details you can handle!"

"I'll be waiting," I laughed, well that was something to look forward too I suppose. I watched as the limo drove away, then turned and walked up to the front door. The sky was dark now, and I was glad it wasn't raining. I walked into the house and noticed Yami was sitting on the couch, talking to someone on the phone, Ak wasn't here.

"Oh," Yami looked at me then down at the carpet floor in front of him. "My sis just got home, Anzu, call you later?"

"_Yep," _she giggled, _"Don't forget."_

He grinned. "I won't, talk to you later."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the couch and sat a cushion away from him, ignoring the rest of their goodbyes until Yami finally hung up. I set a large bag in front of me and Yami gave me a curious look.

"Have fun at the mall?" he asked without any real curiosity.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was interesting. I got a new dress…." I held up a black dress with fake silver at the designingly torn hems. "I got it for…." My voice trailed off to the funeral.

"Oh…." Was all he said, giving the dress an odd look. "Um...interesting choice of style..."

Yami and I didn't have much of a conversation after that, I focused on studying whilst he called Anzu again. And I was surprised to find I was eager to get Kisara's call, to hear what had happened on her date was Seto. Was that a human thing? I didn't know.

"Hey, Yami, could I ask you something?" I asked after he and Anzu finally ended their conversation and hung up.

"Sure, what is it?"

I hesitated, closing my school books and leaned against the back of the couch. "Well….. I was wondering… Do you know why I was with…Dolly for so long?" I didn't want to say 'grandmother', I knew that would be more painful to us both probably. It was better to think it, sometimes, then say it, to me anyway.

He sighed and leaned against the back of the couch, his expression seeming to be deep in thought. His heart rate was beating a little more faster then normal, his eyes searched for something I couldn't see. And it was a long time until he finally spoke. "Well…" His voice was low and soft, he paused as though waiting for an order to continue.

"Yes?" I prompted eagerly.

"It's a long story…"

"I have time," all eternity, actually.

"Hmmm…." He was debating with himself, I could tell, whether or not to tell me. But why?

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me…." I reopened my school books, looking away from him now. I could wait until Ak came home, that is, if he came home by whenever we were suppose to go to bed. But it was Friday, so I didn't care really.

"Actually, I think you should know…." He spoke, surprising me. "I thought…Dolly or dad told you, but apparently not." He laughed - but it sounded breathless, a maybe a little angry.

"Told me what?" I waited. Completely frozen with fear of the unknown.

"Well….." He sighed, "it was a very horrible time for us…. dad was working a lot and mom and Dolly were staying home taking care of you and I."

Huh, didn't know grandma lived with…_us. _I sat silently, waiting for him to continue. But surprisingly, I didn't have to. I had a vision instead…

"_One day we walked through the park together, dad was at work, so it was just mom, Dolly, you and me. You kept running off somewhere, pointing at something. And it took us forever to understand you, you kept saying something in Egyptian - Dolly wouldn't tell us what you were saying though, so we of course became worried. An hour later, you kept repeating whatever you'd been saying. So Dolly finally told us. "Zero." That confused us greatly, but we thought it was just you trying to count. Dolly didn't share our relief or joy, she immediately packed her things, and after three days; finally convinced mom and dad to let you go live with her in Egypt. Mom died after getting attacked in the woods, and then dad and I never saw you or Dolly again."_

Was that really what happened? All because I said 'zero'? I don't quite understand all of it, but I suppose I'll find out - after all, I haven't heard anything from Ak yet. Maybe even Jonouchi knew something about all this. This was intriguing, I had to know more.

I listened as Yami explained what I'd already heard in the vision, and I took a few seconds of false absorbing to think of what to say.

"All because I said zero?" I asked, truthfully shocked.

Yami nodded. "Yep, I was just as shocked as you are. No idea what was wrong with gra - Dolly."

I shrugged, looking at my books again, then sighed. "Maybe she just thought it was something else…"

"Maybe," he agreed, smiling slightly.

The rest of that night it was silent between us, Yami watched some channel called Card Games(1) while I finished my homework. I was still waiting for Kisara to call, wondering how her date with Seto had went. But I wouldn't get the call, I would've seen it beforehand.

Even if she did call, Yami was far too busy talking with Jonouchi to notice. They were talking about the new Championships' of Monster Duel, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duel Monsters and a newly created game called Monster World; Made by the adorable Ryou James Bakura, my old friend in Egypt.

Ak came home around 9;15, he asked us about our day and then if we'd eaten anything. Yami had some noodles, but of course I'd _already ate. _He immediately went to bed, Yami just continued to watch his game channel.

I sighed, tonight I wouldn't get an e-mail from Ryou or Malik, being they were probably already in Florida. I wouldn't get a call from Kisara, so I'm guessing she either forgot or the date went horrible. So I was stuck here on a Friday night, with nothing to do but finish my homework…yay…

Or I could go to _sleep, _no, maybe I'll go out - but what would happen if I ran into…no, focus on something else, Rose.

I did. I said goodnight to Yami then walked up stairs to my room, I set my schoolbooks on the desk next to my fully charged laptop and sat on the chair. I thought about Bakura despite how much I tried to banish him from my thoughts, a half-bred vampire… So fascinating and sweet smelling! I'm curious about him, and curious to see if his blood tastes the same - damnit, this needs to stop!

Once my laptop was on, I clicked onto the internet and typed in the Egyptian word for 'zero'. I didn't find much that would be helpful, nothing actually, that would help me figure out why grandma would freak out and take me away from Japan. It's so strange, I had to know.

I tried to think of something she'd told me, something about numbers or people. She only talked about the Pharaoh's like Ramses the second and Tutankhamun, how they lived, how they spoke and all kinds of different things. But never about zero, nothing in fact. Not a number, person….nothing… she avoided that word very much.

I searched everything I could on both the internet and my photograph memory, still, I found nothing helpful.

I heard Yami go to bed at 12;03, maybe he stayed up so late because he wanted to watch TV - preferably the Card Game Channel, while I still search for an answer.

I sighed, maybe she just lied about what I really said. But that doesn't help at all!

Grr….. After another hour I decided maybe it would be better if I just went _out _tonight, I wasn't thirsty, I was just extremely frustrated and confused. I stood, froze, and listened. Checking Ak and Yami's breathing, their heartbeats, their slight snoring. Yes, they were asleep.

I swiftly ran to the windows and opened the one I'd escaped from the first night I came here, then I smoothly jumped onto the lawn. Never relaxing my set muscles for a second as I hit the ground, I immediately began to run. I was going to the forest again, if I ran into Malik, Bakura or those strange twins….well… I think I'll be asking more questions.

It was beginning to rain, but I didn't care if I got wet. I just wanted to be surrounded by the night, the peaceful, calm, pouring night that reflected me so well.

I arrived in the forest, surprised that it was so dark, but relived that it was. I sighed and walked over to a fallen log before sitting, the air was more fresh here, more damp with the rain. I liked it. Rain poured lightly over the trees, but didn't pour over me much with the protection _of _the trees.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, I heard a twig break - like someone was walking and accidentally, carelessly even, stepped on it. I didn't move, I just sat, my featured set in a firm line. I smelt the air, there was a new edge to it, an edge I recognized to be a vampires'. Oh, not one of them!

"Do not fret," spoke the gentle voice of Jealousy, and I saw his figure suddenly appear in front of me. "I'm not here to argue with you - I simply wish to speak to you."

"Well, I'm not one for gossip." I answered lowly, the little polite moron!

He laughed, whether at my statement or my thought, and sat next to me on the log, studying my expressions as though he were preparing to say something important.

"Well, it's sort of like that." He answered my thought.

"Damnit, stop reading my mind already."

"Sorry, I can't…. Trust me, it is not a welcomed gift."

I huffed. "Sure, kid."

He chuckled, amused apparently. "Pardon me, but I'm not exactly a _kid - _I'm two thousand years old, far more mature then any mere _kid." _

I grumbled under my breath, why was I so pissed at him?

"Actually, I was going to ask why you were so angry. I did not realize it was toward _me," _

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Must I always apologize?"

I blinked, he's polite, huh? Even to an order he still responses so polite and gentlemen like… "No," I answered, already knowing he'd read my thoughts. "Apparently I was wrong, though, you're more of a gentlemen then expected. So what do you want to talk about?" My voice was calmer now, less angry.

* * *

**Ryou;...oh dear, **

**Bakura; What?**

**Ryou; This story has a sort of reasonable plot...**

**Rose; What's so damn horrible about THAT?**

**Ryou; Nothing...**

**Mairk; Teehee, review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Mysterious Wind

**Ryou; Well, the good news is Rya is back from the Shadow Realm... bad news is now she's just plain disappeared O.o...**

**Rose; -_- she's ANIMATING AGAIN! DAMNIT! *Runs to my room***

**Bakura; *Sighs* Rya's starting to irritate me...**

**Marik; Look, 'Kura! *Points at a bat* Rose is back!**

**Bakura; *Facepalm* Marik, a word of advice - stop drinking chocolate beer...**

***Listening to music* I do not own YuuuuGiiiiohhhhh!**

**Warning; A little violence later in the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Mysterious Wind

"Well," he frowned, "I was wondering if you could….follow some rules, the vampires of this city aren't exactly straight _human-blood drinkers. _We obtain blood supplies from the hospital - but not too much to completely drain their supplies. Malik and a few others wish for you to follow _that _rule if you refuse to honor the rest." He was sincere, business like, maybe even a little wry.

I thought for a moment before deciding.

But of course, out of all the vampires - I had to be the _mind reader. _"I'm afraid we'll lock you up if you decide to refuse all the rules, Rose."

I sighed. "Really?" I glared at the vampire, unafraid. "Sorry, but ever heard the term 'I walk alone,'?"

"I haven't heard the term - but I've heard the song many times, I wouldn't suggest being influenced so easily by humans though, it's bad for your heatlh - "

"Ugh, you are getting annoying !As I was saying; Sorry, but I could care less if you _try _to lock me up. I'm not as stupid as you all seem to believe." Whoever _they all _are.

He ignored that last bit in my thoughts. "Rose, please do not make this difficult - Bakura practically _begged _for the Council to try and influence the rules on you before completely deciding to imprison you. We do not regularly hesitate like this."

He thought I was dangerous, they all did, I didn't have to see anything or even be a Mind Reader to know that. I was clearly unwelcome here, in my own home.

"I'm afraid so, Rose," he spoke more softly. "But please, it is nothing personal, I too tried to explain that you weren't dangerous. But they don't usually listen to me…"

"Hmm…" Wait! BAKURA was BEGGING? Why am I so astonished by that? "Why did Bakura plea for me? It's a little stupid considering I kinda attacked him…" I shuddered at the memory…. the lingering taste… the beautiful smell... ugh.

He shrugged. "Don't ask me, he fancies you I guess. So far every time I've been near him, or near enough to hear his thoughts, he is usually thinking about you."

"That's a bit suspicious, don't you think?" And not to mention _creppy..._

He frowned, thinking for a moment before he spoke. "To the Council, it would be, but not to me. I never tell them anything about Bakura's thoughts unless it concerns evil vampires, that's all the Council wants to hear anyway."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's their business to know. Anyway, would you like to hear the rest of the rules?" He asked.

I wondered if I was suppose to know about the Council or not, and my question wasn't answered with expressions or words. But some how, the anger flickered through the air. I knew…. "Yes," I answered cautiously, then waited, wry.

He cleared his throat. "Second rule; Do not reveal yourself to the humans - "

"I never do, didn't Bakura _tell _you that?"

"He's only known you for….a day or so, Rose. How can he know so soon?"

Damnit, that's a good point!

He laughs. "You're funnier then everyone gives you credit for."

"Thanks, I guess. What's the next already-followed rule?"

"Don't be conspicuous."

I blinked. "….Next you're going to tell me I'm supposed to see more then ordinary people do."

He sighed, beginning to become irritated by my constant sarcasm. "Do you take _nothing _serious?"

Hmm…. I would've said 'let me think' but that seemed a bit reluctant. He chuckled a bit at that thought, but didn't say anything - although I was thinking of _several _remarks to it, for what reason I've no clue. "Yes, in fact I'm _always _serious. Only when I'm more relaxed do I act sarcastic, so consider yourself lucky. Don't take this personally, _Jealousy, _I'm a loner - as in vampire terms, that is. Sure, as a _human _I make friends, but as a vampire, who will probably live for all Eternity, I really prefer to be alone. I'm following your damned rules already - so tell those morons to leave me alone." I stood, now frustrated and stressed again. I set my fingers at the bridge of my nose and thin perfect brows, closing my eyes tightly. I've a headache now.(1)

And Jealousy knows it. He stands also, his hands in his coat pockets. He sighs softly. "All right, then. I will tell them - but I'm warning you, they won't listen. They'll be watching you, making sure you aren't doing something out of line - like biting humans. If you want anything to drink just come here, and we'll help you." Before I could answer, he was gone.

I made my way back home with only my thoughts coherent; I'd never felt more like a vampire.

A few weeks passed, Kisara has been cheerful and more happier then anyone else in the history of the world, no doubt about it; Seto had told her he wanted to marry her after she goes to collage. How could he have enough time for all this? I never asked, millions of chances, but never asked the question. I didn't want to cause trouble for Kisara because her best friend decided to get into his business and be rude. So I just made it into the Eighth wonder of the world and moved on.

Bakura never came back to school though, I never saw him in town either(The Ninth wonder in my book). And I was debating why I missed him so much. Theory 1; I miss the smell and taste of his blood. Theory 2; I miss the strange smirk-like-smile he always put on when I said certain things or did something he was amused by. Theory 3; I miss that he and I talked, even though it was for a certain amount of time. Theory 4; I'm still completely interested in him. Theory five; I wanted to kick the crap out of him. I had sooo many theories, but unfortunately that would take up most of my time telling. Where's the fun in that?

But I kept my sadness at ease and locked away, no one noticed. Instead I concentrated on the weather, it stopped being rainy a few weeks ago, now it was sunny, bright, fresh, warm and light. I loved it, although I hated to wear the extra clothing - I absolutely _despised _it. But managed to endure it like I had done in Egypt.

I hadn't hunted since the night I talked with Jealousy, nor had I gone to their hide-out, wherever the hell _that _was. How I managed to control my thirst, I would probably never know. But I certainly did control it. Being near the students of Domino High every second of the day was quite laboring for me, and they gave me the odd looks I recongnized to be the looks of saying 'wtf is she doing wearing all those clothes? It's hotter then hell outside!' ugh, I ignored the looks, Kisara helped by wearing a wool sweater over her uniform like me. She didn't understand either, but apparently she wouldn't allow me to be the only sufferer in the classroom.

My sorrow and depression went to its highest limit the day of my grandmothers funeral, it was horrible for me. I wanted to cry that day; I wasn't an inconspicuous vampire who's heart had stopped beating years ago, I was a teenager who deeply missed her grandmother. And although my heart was silent, it was now completely gone. An empty shell.

It rained that day, everyone went with Ak, Yami and I, too. No one smiled, not even Kisara. Not even the constantly joking Jonouchi, he didn't even call me his girlfriend that day. Honda, Anzu and few others came as well.

When it was over, we didn't leave just yet, everyone talked with each other, some smiling slightly, others with a continuous frown. I was one of them, Kisara tried to cheer my spirits, but every attempt was in vain.

I now stood near a tree, nearer to the edge of the graveyard, away from everyone. I shied tears of blood, more comfortable now that I was alone without their watching eyes, those eyes would be shocked and frightened if they say the tears. I heard Jonouchi stop Kisara as she went to walk over to me, Jonouchi was saying "give 'er some time alone, Kisara, she deserves some time ta herself" which I was thankful for.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, oh no! Damnit! I smelt that scent that made my mouth water, my eyes snap open, my thirst burn like hell fire. This was not happening, Bakura was not here, this was just my insanity trying to really hit me - yeah, that _had _to be it! I never thought I would actually hope to be insane.

I quickly wiped and licked my tears so he wouldn't see the red blood of them.

"Planning to have a drink, Rose?" The voice, although I knew he was there and recognized it probably too well, startled me. I cringed, but not just because I was unexpectedly startled.

I swirled back to the row of trees and searched for the source of the heart beat I heard coming from the trees like a radar in my ears, I finally spotted him after a few seconds and ran behind the tree he hid behind. I didn't care if anyone saw me run behind the tree, they could think it was despair, it didn't quite matter at the moment.

Bakura looked the same, sharp white hair dripping wet, dark brown eyes that could literally spellbind me, and pale skin that glowed against the overcast above. He smirked that smirk-of a smile that I liked, but hated at the same time. "Why are you here?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, fighting against the capturing scent of his blood.

He shrugged. "You fascinate me by going to a graveyard, is all. I was curious. Jealousy told me you were going to follow the rules, then I got a little suspicious when I checked in with the Council. They said they had never seen you." He was serious, disappointing me. I liked it better when he was amused, I don't think I'd dealt with him this sincere and rigid.

Now I was angry though, was he going to try and make me go to the Council? "Why do you care? It doesn't concern you - "

"Oh, it concerns me _greatly, _I assure you." I was overwhelmed by the dark seriousness in his voice, it kinda frightened me. "After all; my blood is just your flavor!"

"So _what? _You should be staying away from me, not being curious! Just go away, go back to your little vampire group - and stay away from me." I stepped forward without wanting to, I did step though, I wanted to push him. He didn't move, and Ra his neck was tempting… But then again, so were his lips... wait.

"Bite me and the Council will lock you up," he warned, glaring with a slight sneer that I found pleasant to look at. However, I rolled my eyes instead of gawking.

"What makes you think they intimidate me?" I asked with a hint of real curosity.

"I don't. That's the problem." He said lowly, surprising and confusing me. "I'm very curious to what would happen if you were to get in a fight with one. Shadow, perhaps, he's the strongest out of all of the full immortals, he weakens his opponents with his eyes, that makes him the stronger."

I was tooken aback by that, going further into confusion. "What, so let me get this straight; You want me to bite you so you can see the outcome of a fight with me against the strongest vampire in your group?" I asked flatly, my half fogged mind struggling to concentrate on that stupid sentence.

He frowned, apparently even _he _saw how stupid that seemed. "Yeah," he told me lightly, "I guess go…."

I shook my head and sighed. "You are probably the _stupidest _person I have ever met…"

"Funny, I was going to say that about you."

I gave him a serious look. "Pardon?"

"I said; I was going to say the same about you - "

"No, no, no." I interrupted, suddenly more angry then before. "You made it so you would've called me a _person…." _A human…I didn't know whether to be upset, insulted, angry or confused. At the moment, it was all four.

He blinked. "Hate to break it to you, but _yes, _you are a person."

"No…A _vampire_," I corrected in a whisper. "A monster," it was only then did I feel the rain pouring, my hair dripping. I smelt Bakura's blood, mixed with the strange watery smell of the rain he smelt wonderful.

"I'm half immortal, ya'know. I kinda share your….hatred toward yourself."

I stepped away, looking forward at nothing, surprised that my legs obeyed me this time. "At least you have a beating heart." Something I did not have.

He sighed. "Damnit, stop patronizing yourself - it's annoying."

I didn't answer, I was upset. Not because of him though. I was suffering, my throat was anyway, and that was his fault for having veins so indecently tempting. I had to be angry, I had to scare him away, argue, growl, hiss, anything! I had to do it fast! I growled at him, glaring daggers at his pale features. But what did I have to argue about...?

"You should go now, Bakura. I'm really thirsty - and your blood is so alluring to me. 'Just my flavor', I believe you said. I could kill you before you got to see the fight." I almost flinched at the sentence, I would hate myself for all eternity if I ever did that to him. This cruel and evil looking man.

He didn't look afraid, nor alarmed by my words. "Rose, stop trying to scare me off. It's more amusing then intimidating to me anyway." He smirked.

I hissed low. "I'm not trying," not good enough anyway.

He stepped forward. "What are you going to do, huh? Bite my neck like you did a few weeks ago? _That _caused the Council to think you dangerous to humans, don't push it."

I bared my fangs, they grew larger, sharper. I didn't care anymore, he was so close, his neck inches from my fangs. I could feel my eyes change, I was losing control of myself. The controlled vampire was vanishing, replaced by the weeks of not drinking anything, the more dangerous part was overwhelming me. Bakura went fully rigid, still as ice, his eyes widened. Finally! He would run!

But instead he pulled me close, keeping my face in his chest, then I heard a few other heart beats start walk toward us, it was Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Kisara. No! I couldn't let them know what I was - t-this was too close to revealing what I was! I kept my face hidden, buried in Bakura's chest with closed eyes. I relaxed my fangs as best I could with Bakura's blood so close, as you may guess it didn't quite work.

"Rose, are - Bakura?" I heard Yami say, his voice rapidly changed to curiosity and anger, bemused even. "What are _you _doing here?"

I felt Bakura shoulders shrug, his arms still around me. "Rose called and invited me," he lied casually, "Sorry I'm late," there was something to his voice, a strange edge I didn't quite understand. Satisfaction? Mock? Ugh…

I heard Yami grumble under his breath, his blood beginning to boil with his anger. I gripped Bakura's shirt tightly since my arms were also crushed to his chest, fighting my burning thirst and also silently warning him not to start anything with my brother. He tightened his hold, my breath caught in my throat, his blood was far too close. I tried to hold my breath, that would help... a little.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Kisara's voice asked, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and Bakura tighten his hold yet again, restraining me in case I lost the composure I fought to keep. I clenched tighter onto his shirt, gritting my teeth, thankful that my eyes and teeth were hidden. "I-I'm f-fine…" I managed to choke out, I was both thankful and regretful that my voice sounded so horrible. To them, giving what today was, I was crying and my voice was effected. I was surprised that it worked just how I'd thought it would.

"Hmm…" Kisara removed her hand from my shoulder, but she was still standing close. "C'mon, guys, lets leave them alone,"

Thank you! I wanted to shout, but didn't. I was on the verge of completely losing it, my thirst was at war with my control now. I opened my mouth and bit into Bakura's shirt hard, but I made sure my fangs didn't hurt his skin, in fact, they were barely touching his skin. Only his shirt, thankfully. This, too, was misguilding them.

"But - " Yami began to protest, but Jonouchi cut him off.

"Lets go, Yami."

Yami grumbled under his breath again. "Fine," he said through seeming to be clenched teeth, then they walked away. I bit harder on Bakura's shirt, fighting the urge to go after them. I was surprised, however, that I didn't rip his shirt with my teeth or hands.

"Y-you can l-let g-g-go n-now." I said through a ball of fabric in my mouth, my teeth and hands refusing to unclench from his shirt.

He didn't let go though, and it was practically killing me. "No, not until you get yourself under control. You've almost destroyed my favorite shirt. I don't want anyone here to end up being your lunch."

I growled, burning my throat worse and making myself cough. I wanted to scream now, it was burning so horrible. I heard the fabric of his shirt rip as I bit harder, held tighter. I opened my tightly clenched eyes and looked up at him, my eyes widened, he was looking down at me. His eyes were changing into red orbs with brown at the edges, I was guessing he was preparing to hold me back if I tried anything dangerous. Good.

"You destroyed my favorite shirt…" He mumbled, gently taking the fabric I'd bitten off his shirt from my mouth, "You owe me a new one…" He was trying to distract me, yet another thing I was thankful for.

I blinked. "Who cares about a worthless shirt?" I asked lowly, almost a struggled whisper. Thankful he was thinking to distract me.

"_I do, _this one was my favorite."

"Not anymore - I destroyed it, because…you…you tried to help me…" I was breathless, trying to but failing to remember how to inhale and exhale. Was this what Bella Swan felt like when she saw Edward? "to prevent my secret from….being revealed."

"Do you ever stop talking?" His nose was suddenly against mine, I closed my eyes as a warm feeling spread throughout me. Weird.

"Yes, on certain occasions… Like when I'm about to bite or - "

He silenced me with his lips against mine, probably not wanting to hear my babbling 'cause that was getting annoying, even to me! I melted, my thoughts melted. Everything melted, the surroundings, the sky, the earth. All I heard was a strange beating in my ears, and I knew it wasn't my heart, my heart was forever silenced, it must be his then.

Other then the occasional kiss on the forehead or cheek, I'd never been kissed before. This was something entirely different - something that made an odd tingle in my chest, I'd never experienced such an emotion. In fact, it seemed, in these few short seconds of eternity, I felt so human I could have sworn my heart had started to beat. What foreign emotion _was _this? It felt so right, so powerful, the world around me didn't even exist in this new realm.

This fascinated me, and I yearned to discover more of it - perhaps as an Archeologist would after uncovering a great, unique item that had never been seen in over five Millennia.

After a few moments he pulled away, panting very slightly, his heart beat still loud in my ears. "Can you _please _stop making your heart beat so loudly? It's ringing in my ears….." I whispered when my voice finally came to me.

I thought he would blush with embarrassment, but didn't. Maybe it was because he was half-vampire, I wasn't blushing either - and if I were human I would be a tomato right now.

"Ya'know," he began, his voice low and embarrassed, ha! "right now, I hate the fact that you're a vampire."

I sighed. "I hate it all the time….trust me." He just _had _to bring that up now, huh? My thirst was brought back to my attention, burning hotter now, unbearable. I closed my eyes tightly and moaned lowly in agony instead of screaming.

"Rose?"

"G-g-get….a-away…..please." I said firmly, then tried to pull away. I swallowed tightly, struggling with myself.

"No…. I'm not going to let you lose it here," he suddenly grabbed and picked me up as though I weighed no more then a small fluff. My face, my tightly clenched lips, were pressed against his neck.

"N-no…" I muffled, trying to escape from his hold as I felt wind blowing against me, my hair entwining with his. White and lavenderish white. "P-p-please p-put me down…."

He ignored my protests, and after a few minutes we stopped. I knew because the wind stopped blowing, and everything didn't smell mixed. He set me on my feet then, but didn't release me. "Now, you're going to come with me." He whispered and set an arm about my waist before walking. My face never left his neck as he pulled me along to wherever, I didn't quite care really. I could defend myself - but the result of my opponent wouldn't be too good.

"Ria!" Bakura called out as we walked through the forest, I didn't smell her, my nose was more focused on Bakura.

Suddenly Ria dropped in front of us, apparently she'd been in a tree or something. I heard her growl as we stopped a few feet from her. "Why did you bring _her _here, Bakura? She's too dangerous for you to handle - I'll call for Shadow and Malik."

"No, just go get one of those blood supplies," he told her sternly.

"Bakura," her voice was more soft now, and I new she wasn't looking at me now. "are you insane? She yearns for your blood - she's resisting hard, I can sense it. You need someone here incase she bites you, she's already got her mouth too close to your neck,"

"Ria, go. I can handle her,"

She growled lowly, her voice going back to that harsh tone. "Fine, but when you die because that _thing _decides it's too thirsty to wait - remember who tried to save you." She was gone.

"Bakura," I spoke, "s-she's right - call her b-back," I tried to pull my face away from his neck, but couldn't. "I don't w-want to h-hurt you…."

"Just shut up, Rose," his voice held irritation, he pulled me over to a large rock. He tried to push me to sit, hell even _I _tried to push myself, but it was like I was glued to his throat. I _couldn't _move! My thirst was overwhelming me, I didn't know it could burn like this. It was a mistake to go this long without feeding, a big mistake that I regret so much.

He finally gave up trying to make me sit, instead he sat with me. "Could you loosen your hold a bit?" He asked suddenly. "It's a little tight," it was only then that I realized my long, sharp nails were digging into the part of his shirt I'd ripped off his chest. I immediately restrained my claws/nails until they were normal sized again, that, at least, I could control.

I gasped, my claws can draw…blood. My eyes widened, I was so close to losing it now. There, where my claws had been, was Bakura's blood…

Bakura took notice of this as soon as I did, he set a hand over the small marks on his chest to stop the bleeding as it healed slowly. I swallowed and closed my eyes, I had to think of something else - but I couldn't wrap my mind around anything except his scent! I held my breath, that helped, it felt uncomfortable, but still, it helped.

"S-s-sorry.." I whispered then held my breath again.

He chuckled echoingly, then sighed. "Ria will be back soon with the supply, you have to drink it, okay?"

I shook my head in answer, no, I wanted nothing to do with those Council's supplies. Those weren't for me - I wanted Bakura's blood...

I couldn't help it any longer, I swiftly gripped Bakura's neck with both my hands, trying not to make my hold too tight. He froze, his hands tight around my waist, trying to hold me away. But I wouldn't let him, I was giving up, giving over to my senses. No! I couldn't! I released his neck and instead gripped a near by rock, crushing it with a loud _breerr! _

"Y-y-you have t-to let me go…"

He didn't answer, he just looked ahead as Ria came to a blurrily stop in front of us, holding a bag of blood in her small pale hand. She grumbled under her breath, the sound was a loud hiss in my ears. "Bakura, you need to get away so she can drink this - she might choose to ignore it and go right for you."

He nodded and _tried _to stand, but I my hands tightly clenched to his trench coat, restraining him from standing. My arms weren't obeying me - they were betraying me, complying only with the starving vampire inside me, I wanted to release him, push him as far as possible, but I couldn't! Two parts of me, myself and my Vampire, didn't want him to go, they both wanted him to stay. Both different reasons entirely.

Ria hissed as I gripped Bakura's leather coat, I briefly glanced at her and her red-gray orbs were filled with hatred and anger as she stared back at me. Her teeth sharp and clearly visible, she wanted to attack me. "Let. Him. Go." She said through her teeth, trying hard not to snap the see-through bag of blood in her hand.

"Ria, shut up." He ordered, leaning forward and swiftly taking the bag from her hand. "Rose, you have to drink this." He held the bag up to me, his voice softer.

"N-no!" I hid my face in his hair, it made me feel like a child who didn't want to eat their vegetables. But this was a completely different situation from that. Maybe to Ria and Bakura I was a child, but I wasn't, I was a fifth teen year old vampire refusing to drink blood that came from some stupid Council.

"Why not?" He asked furiously, I knew he must been tired of having me clung to his side. His neck. And I tried to pull away from him again, but my damn thirst wouldn't let me!

"B-because…. I d-don't….want it!"

"Stop being stubborn - you're always against yourself, for once do something that will _help _you!" I didn't quite understand that, but I didn't care!

"Maybe you should force her to drink it - "

"I told you to shut up, Ria, don't make me say it again."

"Whatever…" She stood there and crossed her arms, fighting against the urge to attack me.

Bakura rolled his eyes and turned back to me, I looked up at him with determined eyes. I was _determined _not to drink that blood, no matter how much I wanted…. I'd prefer that burnt dirt, for Ra sake!

"Rose, drink it."

"N-no, d-damnit!"

He growled, the sound wasn't human, it was that of a vampire. "Now." He spoke the word so firmly, so sternly and furiously that I was actually a little afraid of him. His tone had been dangerous, frighteningly dangerous. His eyes held the power his voice did, which frightened me more.

But instead of obeying him, I did just the opposite. "No….I….I don't want - " I couldn't finish, his eyes sent a chill of fear up my spine. I immediately reached for the bag of blood, my eyes wide and looking straight into Bakura's glowing eyes.

I looked down at the bag, there was a small cap on a part of it. That's when I really lost it, I unwillingly pulled my face away from Bakura's neck and brought the bag up to my mouth. I didn't hesitate, my vampire-side took complete control of me. I didn't open it, I just bit into the bag with my fangs and closed my eyes.

I hadn't drank in weeks, I kept holding back so that I followed those damned rules and didn't go to the Council. I just stayed as far as I could from humans, I stayed away from Ak and Yami mostly, Kisara and I hung out, but I tried really hard not to bite her since we spent most of the day together, talking like no tomorrow.

Now I was totally weak to fight against my thirst, I moaned once and kept drinking the blood, not letting one drop pass me by. I kept my eyes tightly closed, paying no attention to the hands that held me in place.

When the bag was empty, my claws tore it open completely and I licked up the last few drops. I wasn't full, not by a long shot. I opened my eyes and everything seemed blurry, everything seemed different to me. When I saw more clearly, I gasped. Everything was red, light, dark, it all frightened me. I gasped again and rapidly stood from the rock, Bakura hadn't released me until then.

"What….Why is everything red?" I demanded, confused and frightened. It had never been like this, never anything but normal, but now it was all red. Like blood. I looked around, everything was red. Bakura looked confusedly at me, that's when my eyes widened. I saw his veins, every single one of them in his body. NO! Now I was surely going to lose it - what had happened? I knew drinking that stuff would effect me, but I let fear drag me into drinking it anyway! Fool I was!

"Rose..?" Bakura stood, beginning to come closer. I shook my head slightly and backed away, then looked at Ria. Alike with Bakura, I saw every one of Ria's veins, and it too frightened me. I tripped over something and fell, something my normal senses would've saved me from. I rapidly stood, my throat still burning as Bakura came closer.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked seriously, concerned and alert.

I closed my eyes, and refused to open them. "Everything's red…"

"What?" His voice held confusion, flatness, with a dark edge.

Then, so unexpectedly that I jumped at the sound of her voice, Ria spoke. "Leave her, Bakura. She is seeing red, that is never a good sign." There was flatness to her voice, and an edge I could've sworn was mock emotion.

"That never happens!" He raged loudly. "What did you do?"

"Me?" She echoed, shocked and sounding hurt. "What have _I _done? I went to the Council, they gave me the supply, and I brought it to you. That is what I did."

"Liar! I KNOW you put something in it. What was it? Moka-Moka salt? Rose Chain? Loofy-Moka?(2)" He through maybe a thousand unheard of things at her questionably, and I knew none of the _spices _he referred to.

"I tell you Bakura, I've done nothing! Perhaps Malik did it! I do not know!"

"You Sense these types of things - don't you DARE lie to me!"

It was silent then, and I wondered what was happening. I opened my eyes, everything was still red, but it was more clear. Bakura was glaring at the vampire, his hands fists at his sides, his figure tense. Ria stood perfectly relaxed in front of him, frowning normal, her hands soft at her sides. She simply looked at Bakura, as though reading him, or maybe she was thinking.

"I do not lie," she said simply. "Please don't be angry - I had no hand in this matter, I swear. I am but the Deliverer,"

He growled. "What's the antidote?" He asked, clearly not buying her excuse that couldn't fool a cat. I couldn't just stand here like a little moron, I walked over to Bakura's side and waited for her to speak. True, I saw nothing but red, but that did not put me at much of a disadvantage of fight skill. I mostly depended on my ears, strength and sight, but then again…I'd never fought against another vampire such as myself.

"I do not know!" She argued, determined to appear innocent. "Why do you think I do?"

"I don't know why! If I did, I would've prevented this long ago - but I don't, so tell me now!" Bakura ordered, why was he trying to help me? Why had he been trying to help me in the first place?

"I'm not telling you," she finally admitted, her eyes glowing lighter.

I growled, completely pissed now, and lunged toward her with my teeth sharper, my claws revealed, and my skills at their limit, combined with my strength…

* * *

(1) No, normal vampire's do not get headaches - only Rose because... I'am not tellin' XD

(2) Those are plants and stuff I made up, if any of them are real.. then, well, I dunno. THESE ones are made up X3

**Rose; Would you believe 'Ria' was actually some random name I came up with... **

**Bakura; I believe it...**

**Marik; *Sober* same here**

**Ryou; *Pouts* Please review**


	6. Dog Vs Tiger

**Rose/Bakura/Marik; *Glaring at me*...**

**Me; ^^; um...it's been a while since I've updated, huh...?**

**Rose; DAMN STRAIGHT IT HAS! **

**Me;...well, the reason for that is because I sorta lost chapters 11 and 12...and 13...*Cries in the emo corner* THOSE TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE AND NOW THEY'RE GONE!**

**Rose;...great, now we'll have to re-write them...and quick question,**

**Me; Yes?**

**Rose;...when are you gonna start re-writing them?**

**Me; -_- WHEN YOU TELL ME TOO!...And who knows when THAT will happen!**

**Me no own Ygo!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Dog Vs. Tiger

As I lunged toward Ria, Bakura froze with widened eyes. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind, what horror swam through his thought process, but at the moment it mattered little to me. I shoved Ria with my weight, and she immediately, in instinct and reaction, fought back, she snapped at me a few times with her sharply bared fangs. Going straight for my neck as a wild dog would, but who would win? The half crazed wild Dog, or the furious Tiger?

I snapped back, never failing to scratch her with my claws. Everything was going back to normal, the colors of the forest were becoming more realistic and natural as the red faded like sundown; slowly, but surely. And after a few minutes and painful scratches and burns, snapping marks on my skin, everything was completely colorful again.

By instinct, I fought with Ria. Both of us scratching, snapping and throwing each other into anything solid and hard. I suddenly lifted Ria over my head with as much strength as I could gather and threw her across the forest, knocking down a small tree in the process. I was panting, tired, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was mortal. It felt so foreign to me - but now wasn't the time to savor such feelings.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly knew who it was. "Rose," Bakura whispered firmly, with an oddly familiar authority, "You need to stop now, you've both learned your lesson and already done enough harm to yourselves, it's time to stop."

I nodded and relaxed my shoulders, the urge to obey him was stunningly strong and I found I couldn't resist his voice.

Ria suddenly, very swiftly and unpredictably, ran toward me. I swiftly shoved myself in front of Bakura so she would hit me instead of him, and I held my breath, waiting for that final hit that would completely drain me. And it came more overwhelming then I could possibly imagine.

She hit me directly in my stomach, and it hurt like hell - as though a hundred dagger-handles had been shoved into my stomach. I could _hear _as I also felt many bones break. But for some reason I didn't fall, but I was weak - so terribly weak now. I wanted to fall, but something kept me up, his hands? I didn't know… I closed my eyes, but I wasn't tired.. My last thought; why was everything going dark…?

"_Akefia!" I was lying on a bed in an old, ruin stone room, and I felt different; My sight was more dim and less clear then usual, my hearing went only so far, and I sit quietly for minutes. I feel my heartbeat and can hear it pounding. I was snuggled in a bed, but I couldn't feel the blankets, the bed, the pillows, nothing. It was far too cold._

_A long white haired, lavender eyed, amazingly tanned skin man ran into the room. He wore a navy blue kilt tired in a knot at his lower ribs. He looked similar to Bakura, their profile and features the same. but….why? This guys name was apparently 'Akefia', not Bakura. "What it is, Rose?"_

"_I….. I had a nightmare, it was so horrible…." A nightmare? How did I have a nightmare? How did I even _dream?

_He was sitting at the edge of my bed immediately, concerned and worry obvious in his aura and expression. "What did you see?" He asked curiously, worriedly with a strange dark edge. I looked through the dark room, then focused on his seeming invisible figure, I saw his features from the moonlight coming through a large hole in the wall. (Why I hadn't mentioned that earlier, I didn't quite care) _

"_There was a man…..I don't know his name…. it was a number or something - I don't remember. But he was standing in the desert with you…and you were having some sort of discussion with him about blood-suckers….whatever those are." Vampires? What about vampires?_

_His eyes caught on that, he frowned, but the concern didn't leave his voice. "Anything else? How are you feeling?"_

_I sniffed and startled myself. "I'm okay…. That was it though, I didn't see anything else.…"_

_He sighed and patted my shoulder. "It was just a dream, Rosie, go back to sleep." _

_This time I frowned, how did I feel that warmth is such _cold?_ "Um…Akafia…..?" I was embarrassed about something, hesitant too, but of what? I couldn't control what I did, what I said, hell, not even what I felt! Where am I? Panic rising._

"_Yes?"_

"_Um…." I played with the top hem of the blanket absently, looking at my fingers instead of Akefia. "Could you….stay? Please?" I…blushed? _

_He simply grinned and nodded, then stood, pulling back the blankets as I scooted over against the frozen stone wall. He lay down next to me and pulled the blanket over us. "Wake me up if you have another nightmare, okay?" He whispered, setting an arm around me and placing a kiss on my cheek._

_I nodded and snuggled closer, smiling to myself as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Akefia…"_

"_Goodnight, Rosie…"_

I awoke with a startling gasp, my eyes staring up at white titled ceiling, there were large lights that seemed connected to the ceiling. I winced and shut my eyes again to protect them from the blinding lights.

Had I just dreamt? Or seen a vision? No, impossible, there is no way that was even real. Maybe it was just that blood I drank, maybe it effected me. Yeah, probably, better not look to much into this. After all; Akefia lived 5000 years ago, and it was clearly impossible for him to still be in the present.

Reality hit me like a rubber band if you slingshot it at someone and hit them directly, actually, maybe that isn't the right description, it felt worse then that. So much worse, I gasped and shot my eyes open, I remember being in the forest with Bakura and Ria. Then something happened…. But my head hurts too much to completely focus on it like I usually would.

I looked around, I was definitely in a hospital room, lying on a hospital bed. There was a counter at the corner of the medium sized room, with a gray sink and some sort of bottles, medical tools and other stuff I wasn't completely familiar with. They seemed different from what I'm used to, but then again, nothing I'm used to is considered normal….

I tried to sit up, but a sting of pain shot up my spine and I immediately fell back against the bed with a messy, almost squeaky sound coming from the hospital bed sheet. I set a hand to my head, feeling dizzy. What the hell is wrong with me? I sighed and closed my eyes to gain focus.

I re-opened my eyes a few minutes later as the door opened, hurting my damned sensitive ears. Bakura walked in, and he looked exactly as a doctor would, and for a split second I could've sworn I saw Dr. Ma'et Rosedale. "Funny, I'm not used to treating _vampires_, you're my first one so far." He murmured all too audibly to me.

I blinked. "Aren't you a little…young to be working in a hospital?" I ask confusedly, Ra my head is spinning….!

He shrugged. "I'm 5,000 years old, so I think I'm mature enough." He walked over and checked one of the machines beside the hospital bed, I didn't fail to notice, however, that there was no heart monitor. Of course not…

"5,000?" I repeated, shocked slightly. Was EVERY vampire - or half vampire - older then I? SERIOUSLY? "Damn, you're like an old man…" I teased, watching comfortably as he checked the machines.

"Well, I _was _around when TV was still black and white." He commented, then looked at me. "How are you feeling?" He interjected.

I gasped silently, I felt like I was having a strange case of _déjà vu. _

"Rose?" He asked, his alarmed voice touched me deeply. But I quickly pushed those ridiculous feelings aside.

I shake my head, as though I were trying to wake up. "Sorry….just….really confused."

"Oh, well, that's to be expected."

"How so?"

"Ria hit you pretty hard, I'm surprised you didn't explode."

"I'm a quick healer,"

"That's an understatement," he commented in an amused tone, but something was.. 'off', like he were still worried. He then walked over to the table at the corner of the room. "You broke almost every bone in your body, nearly ruined your lungs, snapped a few arteries, almost broke your skull, snapped a few muscles out of place - "

"Okay! Okay!" I interrupted, a little irritated since he was so informative on a subject I rather _didn't _want to know . "I get it - I got beat up, Ra!"

He chuckled and turned to me with a thin needle in his hand, my eyes widened. The needle was full of some sort of strange colored stuff that looked like it belonged in a magic potion perhaps in Harry Potter. Bakura wore a smirk, an evil smirk, like a mad scientist or something, and it was beginning to freak me out.

I gave a wary look and scooted as far as the bed would allow me without falling, out of all the things in the world, I hated needles - especially if they were in the hands of a half vampire probably as insane as I was. I wasn't completely afraid though, just curious to what the hell was _in _the needle. "What is that stuff?" I asked warily, lying at the edge of the bed, about to fall off.

"Just something for vampires - it'll make you feel better even quicker." He laughed very hard at my expression after he said that.

My mouth had dropped. "How the hell is that even _possible?" _

"We have a very irritating inventor who likes to make up stuff that doesn't seem logical or humanly possible, well, it's not exactly _human. _Nor is it a vampire," he walked over to the bed and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to him so he could reach easier, but I sat firm.

"It isn't?" I asked, intrigued. I wasn't allowing him to move me, not when he had a needle in his hand.

"Nope, she's a cat. Well, half cat, half human. Kinda like me only more annoying and her scratches aren't so sharp, they still hurt though..." He finally managed to pull me over to his side in spit of my weak struggles, the needle in range of my arm.

I winced and looked away as he injected the needle into my arm. The needle; my true weakness!

"_She?" _I asked to distract myself, frozen in place, ignoring my foolish nausea.

"Yep, she's like an annoying little sister that you just want to yell at. But she can't really help it, I guess." He smiled and walked back over to the counter with an empty needle, setting it in a special cup for some reason. "She's just not a bad person, unless you piss her off, she gets _really _pissed easily. It's funny,"

"Oh, sounds hilarious. Where am I exactly?"

"Domino City Hospital, room 410." He answered, taking off a pare of gloves I hadn't noticed he wore, he turned back to me with a smirk of a smile. Something I wondered if he knew about. I'd never seen Bakura like this, he didn't look like a normal teenager, he looked like a young adult. Wearing a white coat that doctors usually wore, a black shirt, jeans and brown shoes. He reminded me of Dr. Carlisle Cullen for some odd reason.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked as I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed, that stuff Bakura had given me worked fast, I felt my strength returning rather quickly. Maybe I could go back and kick that brats -

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked as he watched me stand and stretch. "That stuff has a side effect; You'll pass out. At any moment maybe."

"Answer my question," I demanded in an absent voice.

He sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. "About three days = "

"What?" I shouted, shocked, panicked. I remembered everything now. Ak and Yami, Jonouchi, Kisara, did they know where I was? Did they know what happened to me? I've missed three days of school, that has NEVER happened! I set a hand to my head, damn headache! I continued to panic.

"Calm down, that won't help from keeping you awake - it'll make it work quicker actually,"

"I don't care! What does my dad and brother know? What does the school know? Have they been here? Tell me EVERYTHING!" I was freaking out, oh Ra! Oh Ra!

He groaned in annoyance and walked over, grasping my shoulders firmly, and set me down onto the bed with force no one could possibly halt. I sat without protest, my head aching, my panic growing with each question that popped into my head. What would happen if Ak and Yami knew?

"Will you calm down already? Or do I have to slap you?" He didn't slap me, he shook my shoulders instead, trying to snap me out of my panic. "They don't know anything, all right? I told them I was driving you home and we got into an accident on the way, I told them it was nothing serious and that you were fine - just a few scratches and bruises." He explained, then waited. Waited for me to calm down a little, and I did after a few moments of silence. They didn't know…. That was good…they didn't know….

I finally sank my stiff shoulders and relaxed, breathing more even now. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," he released me with hesitance, then walked back over to the counter and leaned his back against it. He watching me. "You're not the only one who has a secret to keep, Rose, don't forget that."

"I haven't…" I stood again, then I realized…. I was wearing a soft blue shirt and a pare of gray sweatpants. "Uh…." No. Frekkin. Way.

He laughed darkly at my expression. "Don't worry, there's a machine that our inventor has created to change clothing without anyone seeing."

"Perve…" I muttered despite the, most likely, false reassurance, and he ignored me.

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the door, light footsteps that seemed to skip, a heart beat and the smell was strange…. And humming, I heard light humming. Then the door opened, and teenager walked in. She was maybe a year younger then me, she reminded me of Kisara because she wore a large, cheerful smile. She had brown hair and four large banes almost covering her eyes, her eyes were blue-gray, like Ria and Jealousy's only theirs were red, not blue. She had pale skin, snow-pale, like mine and Bakura's. She was probably the same size as Yami, maybe a little shorter. She wore a black and white striped jacket-like t-shirt that separated a few inches near the hem. Her pants were blue and her leather sleepers were black, shinning gray. She also wore fingerless lavender gauntlets that revealed her fingers. Around her waist, slightly uneven, was a purple belt. Strange.

"This is Rosemary?" She asked Bakura excitedly, oh she was probably worse then Kisara….much, much worse.

He nodded in answer, watching the strange girl almost irritably. She didn't seem effected at all by his expression or obvious irritation toward her, she just ignored it and grabbed onto his arm like he was her brother or something, and I got this strange feeling of jealousy. "You've heard of me, haven't you?" She asked me anxiously.

Was she the inventor? "Um….I don't know exactly…." I answered awkwardly.

She frowned up at Bakura. "Did you take the credit for my invention again?" She demanded, pouting slightly. Oh, this…strange girl _was_ the inventor? Interesting.

"No, and I never have." He replied with an honest boldness, looking down at her. His voice had been firm, irritated even, but definitely honest.

She pouted more obviously and turned to me with a large smile. "Well, I'm Ralliota Rya. But I prefer Rya, please."

Yep, she's strange all right. "Er….okay, Rya." Who prefers to be addressed as their last name instead of their first name? Seriously? (Me; Rose, did you write that part about my name? Rose; Yup.) "I'm Rosemary Mon - Mutou,"

She rose an eyebrow. "Mon…..oh, I know your family. Ak and Yami Mutou, I met them yesterday. They were really worried about you… But kitty-kun explained everything," she tightened her hold on Bakura's arm and he grumbled in annoyance. Or maybe it was embarrassment? HA!

I wanted to laugh at the nickname, and I kinda did. "K-kitty-kun?" I repeated with an unfamiliar goofy edge to my voice.

She nodded, resting her head against his arm with that large smile still curving her small pale lips. "Yep, kitty-kun is the best!"

AHH! HAHA! I nodded in agreement. "I think kitty-kun is…the best…too." I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Bakura finally sighed heavily and shook his head, clearly irritated and obvious by my suppressed laughter, and maybe his ego is wounded too. Probably, I couldn't imagine what I'd do if someone called me kitty-kun…it's just so….Hahaha! "All right, Rally, go play with your Scratching post or something. Hell, eat a few mice while you're at it."

She pouted up at him, this reminded me of what a brother and sister would probably do. Yami and I weren't like that though, not at all. "But kitty-kun - you promised you'd test my new Lie Detector, I don't have any time to scratch anything. And I don't eat mice…." She added bluntly.

"What was that you were eating yesterday then?"

"Raven and I caught a small fire dragon…. We didn't eat it though, just listened to his jokes. He was really funny… We named him Shakespeare."

I'm curious, do Pixies exist too?

"Interesting, you can tell me about it later, right now go do something that doesn't involve disturbing my work." He swiftly grabbed under her arms and lifted her up as though she were a toddler, set her near the door, opened the door, picked her up again, dropped her outside the door, then closed it. I heard her skip away down the hall as though she cared very little about it.

I looked at him, then burst into laughter. "Seriously?" I held my stomach, "KITTY-KUN? HAAA!

He growled lowly, his eye twitching slightly. "I've known her for a while, she thinks I'm her brother or something…or maybe she just calls me that to annoy the hell outta' me." If that were her task, it had definitely worked. HA!

I shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Maybe she likes you. How long have you known her?"

"Two hundred years,"

My jaw dropped as it had earlier. "No. Way! Is EVERYONE older then me?" I demanded, mostly to myself. "She seems like a little kid…"

"She's weird, like the rest of us. She likes happiness better then sadness, although I hate when she's depressed. She's really….boring and dull."

"Dull?"

"Yep, completely different person."

"Wow… That must be a relief for you,"

His face fell, something I'd never seen. "Not really, as much as I hate it when she's irritating, I actually prefer it when she's all cheerful."

"Why?"

"Long story…"

"I have all eternity," I pressed, why was I interested? I should be standing up, walking to the door, going home. But I'm not, I'm just sitting here on the hospital bed… listening?

He sighed, seeming a bit stressed. "Well…. If you really want to know… I suppose that's all right. You see, Rya was raised in an Orphanage most of her childhood. Always getting Adopted, then un-Adopted the next day or, if she was lucky, a week. Because she has this special gift, she can control wind. And in her younger years she couldn't control it very well, so as you can imagine there were a lot of twisters. That caused a lot of problems for her. When she was nine she ran away, well, more like flew, she's able to fly due to her wind."

Huh, that gives a new meaning to "Flying Cat".

"For a few months she spent her time wandering Japan, then I found her asleep in an alleyway. She looked very miserable, and she had a weird smell to her. Not human or vampire. So I took her to the Council to know what I should do, of course she was a bit freaked out at first - giving everyone was a full vampire except myself. She transformed into a cat and the Council marked her dangerous being they'd never heard of something like her, they were going to run millions of tests to determine what she was exactly. But she wouldn't let them, nor would I really. After another few months of failing to try and run tests, they claimed me her Teacher and her my Apprentice. Every vampire or werewolf has one. I was never a Teacher _or _an Apprentice, in a matter of speaking, so obviously I was unprepared. But we both learned at the same pace. Two hundred years later, she's in full control of her power and transformation, and I've learned to be a proper Teacher."

I blinked, everything sinking in quickly. So the cheerful kid was an Orphan?(1) Practically raised by Bakura, cool….I suppose.

"So…Has she always called you kitty-kun then?" I suppressed a laugh and made my voice sincere and…dare I say, caring.

He nodded. "Since she was about ten, I think. She's even made a robotic cat name Scurry, she likes to invent things and give them weird names."

I yawned, that stuff Bakura injected in me was beginning to take a large effect. The more stronger I felt, the more tired I felt. I wonder if I'll dream again…

"Tired?" He asked knowingly, still watching me.

I nodded, closing my eyes.. "What was that stuff called?"

"Rya calls it _'La Stronger'"_

"Weird name," I murmured sleepily.

"I know, I think she watches too much TV…."

I didn't get to reply, everything became dark before I could.

When I awoke I was in my lavender bedroom, in my bed and under the blankets. I was wearing my black dress I'd worn for the funeral, my hair was a mess though. I hadn't dreamt of anything, time passed like a nanosecond, disappointing me for an unknown reason.

I sat up and scanned my room, the house actually. I sat rigid, listening, smelling. Yami was down stairs watching the Card Game Channel again, something about Duke Devlin. I couldn't hear any more heart beats in the house, maybe Ak was at work? Probably. But where was Bakura? What happened after I passed out? Would I see him again?

I didn't know, and I was still curious as to why I haven't seen anything since the funeral. No visions, this was becoming difficult for me. I was always one step ahead, but now it felt like I was two steps back from everything. I wondered if this is what mortals felt like…

"_Look who finally woke up," Yami told me as I walked down the stairs._

_I yawned, not even close to being tired as usual. "Who? I only see me."_

_He laughed, clearly not noticing the risky double meaning. Man, I was really stupid to always be so close to revealing my secret that no one even notices. Ha! "Wanna watch a new game of Dungeon Dice monsters with me?"_

"_Sure,"_

Well, at least I finally had a vision. That's healthy, right? I hope so…. I stood from the bed and went to my closet, getting out a long sleeved white shirt and dark gray jeans. I quickly changed and walked down stairs to watch Tv with my strange brother.

A week passed, Bakura was back in school with me, we talked a little but didn't spend much time together, disappointingly. True, I was a bit depressed about that, but it didn't quite matter. I only had to wait a few more years until I would move away from Japan, away from my family and Bakura… That was best, I'd decided so many years ago when I first became immortal, I would leave when I turned the proper age and never come back. Of course, I would devote my life to knowing everything I could possibly know. I would travel, see the world, until eternity ended for me. That was best, and good enough for me.

"Rose! Are you going to audition for the River Nile?(2)" Kisara asked me one day, there was going to be a Play in a few weeks called River Nile, it was a romance about a princess name Mesha and a Scribe name Zeek. I wasn't much into Plays, although I did however love the Romeo and Joliet by Shakespeare, wonderfully written and beautifully preformed in theaters and movies.

"I don't know, Kisara, maybe you should audition, I'm not much of an actress…" I saw the line of students leading into the Gym, a large sign was hung on the wall. _AUDITIONS FOR RIVER NILE IN THE GYM. _below it was a list with a pen hanging down by a string. It was covered with names of students who wanted to audition. I was surprised to see Anzu and Jonouchi auditioning, I wanted to laugh when I saw Jonouchi's name though! HA!

"You'll do fine, Rose. You're a brilliant actress,"

My eyes widened in alarm, did she know….

She wasn't even looking at me, she was writing her name on the list. "Yami once told me you liked to sing and act, you did a Play once, right? I saw the video," she looked at me smiling happily.

Ugh…. I saw that video. When I was about three Yami and I decided to put on a Play, Cats and Magic, it was really embarrassing. Yami was dressed as a Magician and I was dressed as a kitty, the background had been made as best as we could make it with markers and cardboard boxes. And wow, that Play made no sense….funny, but still made no sense. "You saw that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yep, I thought it was adorable!" Of course.

I rolled my eyes. "You have the strangest mind, Kisara, I swear."

She shrugged, still smiling happily. "But I _can _be evil,"

I paused, she didn't… "Kisara, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did!"

"What do you think I did?"

"Signed me up for an audition!"

"….If I say that's true, will you be really mad?"

"Most likely! Yes!"

She sighed dramatically. "Well, I'm not sorry, I think you'd be perfect in the Play. You'd be a great Latua or Desmera, or maybe you'll be Mesha!" She was excited now, practically jumping up and down.

I sighed dully. "Kisara, you seriously think too much into things. You could be Mesha, I don't want anything to do with this Play."

"Too bad, already signed ya up."

"Ra, you're evil…"

"I know…" She sighed dramatically again and took my arm, dragging me to class.

We waited for almost twenty minutes before we were finally inside the Gym, I listened to the auditions and suddenly felt rather nervous. But why? Damn my human emotions, this is going to be embarrassing if I screw up! No! I am the Vampire Rosemary Mutou, I **refuse **to be humiliated if I can help it!

Kisara went first, I wanted to prolong my wait longer, savor the moments of normal air. She read the lines she was given and spoke loud enough for everyone in the Gym to hear.

"Scribe Zeek, I dearly wish to see you once more before I leave for Nubia, to wed Prince Mark." After reading a few more lines, even _I _wanted to vote her Mesha. She played the part perfectly, or as perfect as I thought it should be. I was hoping I wouldn't get picked for any role, please Ra! Don't do this to me!

When she was done it was my turn, and my throat felt worse then the burning I felt a week ago. It was so tight, my stomach seemed tighter as well. I wanted to run, but my legs would not obey, instead they betrayed me and walked forward onto the stage that had been placed there.

I took a deep, silent breath and stood in the center of the light. I read my lines carefully, then spoke aloud after a few moments/seconds of calming myself. "The sky has dimmed," I was reading the very last paragraph of the story, hopefully I would do very bad and they wouldn't pick me for anything. "the sand has turned to dust, nothing now matters to me as Zeek now lay cold on the stone rock at my feet. I now must live with this gloom and despair, I have my Kingdom, I have my wealth, I have my soul and body, but I do not have my love. I fall, the tears of my loves death flow down my soften check. My life ends with the point of my dagger, with my last breath I whisper words that I have chosen as my ending lullaby, I love you my darling Zeek." Damn, this story is depressing, isn't it?

The three who were judging just sat there, the Gym was silent. Was I really THAT bad? Oh Ra, oh Ra! I am SOO going to get Kisara back for this! I swear I am!

"Thank you, Rosemary" one of them finally said breathlessly, "that was very….brilliant…" Was she serious…?

One of the others clapped his hands. "Very beautiful, Rosemary."

"I agree, you might just be our Mesha." The last stated with a smile.

Oh Ra! Damnit! I swallowed and nodded. "Thank you," get away, Rose! Run! Jump! Disappear! DO SOMETHING!

I walk down the steps and quickly walk out of the Gym, passing the silent Kisara, the students. Everyone.

* * *

**(1) No, I'm not really an Orphan, it's a part of Rally Rya. Not me, the writer. Well…. I'm basically Rally Rya but….you get it… **

**(2); lol, random, huh? XP  
**

**Bakura;...I'm Doctor Cullen...?**

**Marik; No...YOU'RE TOO UGLY!**

**Bakura; -_-...Whatever..**

**Rose;...*Sigh* **

**Me; *Editing the chapters and re-writing chapters 11, 12 and 13...sighs***

**Ryou; Please review, it'll encourage her to write more..**


End file.
